


Lovely Bones just Lovely.

by LovelyHuman83



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Creepy skele, Cursed Jazz hands, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Harem, Healing, M/M, Magic, MahMahMahMagic!, Multiple Relationships, Peeping Tom, Sexy Fluff, Skeleton Reader, Suicidal Thoughts, Tsundere skele, bones - Freeform, hunger, joy, many universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHuman83/pseuds/LovelyHuman83
Summary: Reader is a skeleton monster that has been living on the surface all alone and is the last of her magical kind. At least until she stumbles upon another skeleton monster who mistakes her for a human and tries to eat her. The funny thing, that’s what you were trying to do too.That whole “monsters’ eat humans” had to come from somewhere.You end up living with a whole bunch of skeleton dudes who want to jump your bones, a few of them are eccentric, others are gruff, some are wild, and some are damaged. Can you hold your own? Will you be able to live with them all, or will fate take them away from you?





	1. Lovely you Chapter One

You’re awakening, the earth pressing down on you is your only sensation, you’ve lost feeling everywhere else. That’s fine tho, you’re just waiting for the inevitable. Why couldn’t you just die already, flashing images of your brave, kind, and loving father falling apart reminds you of that arguing fear. His scattering specks of dust taken away by the harsh wind, murdered by humans. His face twisted in agony and fear. 

You were afraid to die, even though it’d be better if you were dead. Everything just seemed so peaceful when you rested, you were hoping the weight of the earth would just crush you into your final destination.

Ah but it never lasts. The hunger wakes you up every time, and every time the pain is unbearable. You don’t want to die in pain, so every few days, months, years, or however long you sleep among the dead, you rise, and eat like a savage bear getting ready for winter hibernation. It’s not too far off in explanation.

Any mythical, or magical creature which existed before were hunted to extinction. Mankind had evolved or devolved into magic-less beings. Seeking power they drove your race to the brink and over the edge. Well the monster race anyway, your specific species was probably killed out of spite and hatred. It was just you and your father . . . until it was just you. 

You both lived wild yet peaceful lives out in the wilderness. Only occasionally living in the abandoned cabins and caves. He taught you everything you needed to know to survive. Even as the times changed and humans got more advanced, you adapted and lived happy together. 

There came times when humans got to close, there were investigations and close calls where you were sure to be found. No one went grave robbing now a days, and no one ever expects something living to be sleeping where the dead are presumed to be resting. It was his idea.

That’s where you are now. In a Grave. With some other skeleton. Your Father would comically be outraged by the fact you’re sleeping with another skeleton, even if it really is just a human corpse. 

You didn’t have a choice, you couldn’t run the risk of being unearthed by some animal or humans should they be excavating, if you randomly buried yourself. So a graveyard was the best place, besides it was fitting for several reasons. One for obvious reasons, two for safety reasons, and three because it makes sense to die where the dead go.

Your attempts to die in your sleep are always foiled by your bodies instant need to stay alive. The hunger would drive you to unearth yourself no matter the consequence and the consequences almost caught you the first time you let it get out of hand.

Madness is no laughing joke. When you woke up from your frenzy you were a true monster from legend. There’s a reason why humans tell their children to beware of your race.

It’s not like you haven’t seen humans do the same thing, cannibalism does things however. You being a monster, you didn’t go immediately insane from consuming human flesh. Tho there was the mental blow of having eaten a living person that continues to haunt you.

 

You waited in the earth, it was always a risk rising. There could be some emo teenagers hanging out in the cemetery and if they saw you. Well that was when it’s always the worst. Not having magic to kill them instantly so you had to chase them down like the living dead and . . .  ‘please universe don’t let there be anyone around.’ 

You held off for as long as you could, the pinching in your bones driving you out when you sensed the night approaching. 

Digging through the soil you got an impression of how much time passed. If it was soft you barely slept a month. If it was packed and hard it meant you’ve slept around half a year at least. The soil was solid against your phalanges. Guess it’s been a year or so. 

The passage of time didn’t faze you anymore, it didn’t matter. The only things that mattered anymore was sleep and the ravenous hunger that drove you from your shared grave. 

It sucks that humans pump their carcasses full of nasty chemicals just to preserve them for a couple more hours, before becoming worm food. Heck even the worms wouldn’t eat their sorry asses. It’s a shame really, and a goddamn waste. ‘Give back to the environment you greedy pigs, or at least cremate your dead.’ 

Cremation was beautiful in your eyes, in a way it was no different to how monsters died. As the saying goes “Ashes to Ashes, and Dust to Dust.”

Over the years since your father’s passing you’ve developed a hatred towards mankind. Well except for the weirdos who thought you were cool, and the children who wouldn’t go screaming for their parents. They were ok, but those friendships would never have lasted. You had to stay hidden, forgotten. You didn’t exist.

Monster’s are an urban myth.

You break through the earth and check your surroundings, not a living soul in sight. You cover your tracks and ensure no one would ever guess the grave was disturbed. 

‘So long Brad, it’s been fun but I’m a one night kind of girl.’ You giggle in your head, being low on magic made speech impossible. It’s not like you had anyone to talk to, besides you haven’t spoken in so long you’re pretty sure you lost the ability. It wasn’t the only thing you lost the day your only companion, friend, and family member was lost.

Every time you woke up, and every time you were conscious, that guilt and sorrow continues to gnaw away at your soul faster than the hunger could spread to a point of no return. 

Exiting the graveyard wearing the same oversized once yellow raincoat you submerged with. The cameras if there were any, would only see a hunched over person wearing a seriously faded raincoat. Just as mysteriously as you appeared from thin air, you’ll disappear as well in a new grave far away from the where you awoken.

 

You were so weak, once you ate, you’d be able to restore some of your magic. Once you restore some of your magic you could hunt for bigger game and restore more magic. The problem was how were you going to get that first meal without magic.

Trying to reorient your surroundings the town you slept in has gotten bigger. Much bigger. It’s like a concrete jungle now. There are high rise buildings off in the distance, and there are street lights everywhere. You were somewhere in the suburban area, maybe, you didn’t know.

Staying to the outside of the lights you kept watch for any humans, if a single one showed up you’d book it back to the cemetery, or for any open ground really. You could just sink into the earth, and if someone was stupid enough to pursue, you’d pull them under and let them suffocate.

Rule number one with magic: Don’t kill. Your father's words came back to you in his loving but stern voice. “You mustn't kill humans unless it is out of absolute necessity. When you kill something sentient like yourself with magic and the intent to kill, you’re poisoning yourself. That poison adds up as execution points, then it increases your level of violence and you get a taste for killing. You’ll lose your mind and you’ll make mistakes. Do not kill humans, unless you have to, and if you do, do it smart.”

There were all sorts of ways to kill someone without even touching them. For example you could trip them onto a sharp object, drop a heavy object on their head, slice them with a poison’d tip knife, or drag them underground to choke on the earth and their own spit.

Your mind goes to a dark place often times, whether that was because of your cranky mood having just woken up, being hungry, and overall depressed with your outcome. Or it was because you were sad and lonely having only bitterness to fuel you.

You were starving, you could probably find something in the trash cans, humans waste food all the time. Three trash cans later and still nothing edible . . . well, digestible anyway. You were chewing on some wrapper that still had grease stains. You couldn’t waste what magic you did have to form a tongue and lick it off.

You were approaching more populated areas, there was music playing. You turn and go another way, away from the sounds of life. Oh how the loneliness cuts deeper than the pain, you should’ve fallen a long time ago.

A shadowy figure almost escapes your field of vision, if you were human or if you were dependent on your eye lights you would’ve missed them completely. But you weren’t and you don’t so you catch them disappearing into the shadows. You stop where you are, the streetlights buzz off, and you’re left alone in the darkness, but you hold the advantage, because the human slinking around to get behind you doesn’t realize you can see him perfectly.

So this is what its come to. You’re going to kill this person before they can kill you and then you’re going to eat them. You feel like crying, but the tears won’t come, you can’t wail or show any sign of sorrow because your body is hyping up at the promise of food. Your mind is racing with ideas on how to kill the unsuspecting human quickly. You’d never make someone suffer, unless they **_truly_** **deserved it.**

Suddenly the person’s behind you, you’re stunned, unable to move. Your mind is distracted from it’s adrenaline build up to piecing together how a human got behind you so quickly and what’s so familiar with the sudden strange feeling in the air.

“Hey Human can I axe ya a question.” the mystery man says behind you. The sense of dread those words bring is welcomed as it breaks you from your confusion to act.

You fall to your kneecaps pivoting while summoning a bone knife to slash the other. The moonlight glinting off the axe is your only warning. You elongate the bone knife into a staff like femur to block his attack from striking you. The axe gets imbedded into the bone.

The human is shocked and goes to draw back from the fight, it’s too late tho as you sink into the earth pulling him under with you by his feet. He feels lanky by the way you have a grip on his ankles. Any meat would be appreciated.

You expected to feel his sporadic pulse, or constricted erratic breathing. Even muffled screams would be welcomed. But no, there’s nothing, it’s silent. Then you feel a tug pulling him up, you hold him down, when a hand shoots out to grab yours and you let go, the other does not.

Were you having a nightmare? Were you paying for your sins? Were you finally going to die, the same way Daddy did. You were afraid of the pain death would bring. Would the humans even kill you? Oh heavens please don’t let them keep you alive for experimentation.

You and your human survivor break from the earth, and now there’s a red moon swallowing your vision. No not a moon, an eye light. A very angry eye light. They weren’t human. And you weren’t alone.

  
  


Axe couldn’t believe this. That Alternate fuck from the “original” timeline was getting on his nerves. He thought he could trust himself, at least with how UTSans’ timeline went he thought with how close their timelines were he’d be willing to help him. But no that fucking aaaaaaah his skull rang with his mental cries of agony and loathing. 

He abandoned him and his brother the closest alternative to his own. He restricted their freedom, he openly threatens and rules over them in the same fucked up way the Fell universes treat their abused siblings. Heh at least Indigo and Red had a fucking sense of humor.

What were they suppose to do for food? Human hunting is quote ‘prohibited’. He didn’t want to kill another human for meat. He hated human meat with an ultimate hatred. Every time he bit into that particular smelling meat he always remembered the first time he ate a human, and the first time he forced his brother to eat one.

He shuddered internally, cold and uncaring like the dark world around him now. He was wandering the streets in search of a victim. Fuck, why couldn’t he go searching for a buck or a pet? The same reason why Sans kept the Fell alternatives under close watch. They all had a rise in Lvl, they were victims to the madness that followed it. 

He wasn’t necessarily insane  _ ‘Just keep telling yourself that Sansy.’ _ he was just getting back at that fuck-twat that calls himself Sans for basically banishing him and his brother to the wilderness to fend for themselves without groceries. 

HE FUCKING KNEW HOW THEY SUFFERED FROM STARVATION IN THEIR TIMELINE.

There was a human in a faded raincoat walking his way, he sunk into the darkness. The raincoat looked terrible and they smelled rancid. Perfect. They were most likely homeless and won’t be missed. Their small frame wasn’t a problem he’d just bring back the carcass and show UTSans what he made him do. Remind him that he was still unstable, and that he was forcing his brother to suffer. He was forcing a Papyrus to suffer. He gripped his axe harder and appeared behind his poor unsuspecting victim.

“Hey Human can I axe ya a question.”

He puns, doesn’t matter if it’s dark or morbid the more estranged the better. He didn’t think about it, if he didn’t think about it he didn’t care. Except this one fought back, the femur was surprising, the earth closing around him was alarming. His initial shock lasting so long as he was successfully buried alive was also concerning. 

Now he was pissed off. Angry at UTSans, angry at this stupid human, angry at losing his mind now of all times, and angry at how he forgot he didn’t need to breathe, and was scared. He promised he’d never be scared again yet here he was, spooked because he was underground again. 

The human was down here too right? How long could they hold their breath….. Wait. That was a magic attack and a bone one at that! Were they another universal skeleton well fuck there goes his dinner plans HahA.

He uses his gravity magic to pull himself up, the phalanges wrapped around his ankles tighten. Seriously, this fucker was in for a murder of a good time. He forces them out alongside him and turns to stare them in their dead sockets.

Your sockets are devoid of light, go figure. Your skull looks more like a cross between a Sans and a Papyrus. The top half looked like a Sans, but your mandible (the jawline I guess) resembled a Papyrus’ their teeth were straight save for a couple of fangs, they almost look like Oranges’ and yet their big hollow sockets look like Blue’s. The parts of your spine he could see was spiked on every vertabe like Blacks’ and their phalanges were thin, claw tipped.

You stayed limp, still half buried, He kicked off your hands and summoned his trusty weapon. “Listen here Pal, I don’t care what universe you’re from I’m pissed off and hungry get lost before I grow an appetite for dust.”

You grab ahold of his shorts before he could teleport. “What do ya got a death wish?” he snapped. You sat up coming out of the ground, you pointed directly to his face then to your own. Still in disbelief. You reached for his hand, but he jerked it away. 

The fuck is wrong with em? He thought, were they alone? Maybe a combination of a Sans and Papyrus from the universe they came from.

You open your mouth and clack your teeth, speech seemed to be beyond you. Whatever all Sans’s knew how to speak hands and the majority of Papyrus’ seemed to remember it as well. “Use your hands to talk to meh.” ‘so you can let go and I can leave.’ he thought

You pointed to him with your free hand and made a food sign. ‘They had food? Or were they asking for food?’ they both of you wondered.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the local Axe murder. Holy shit hey you’re not uhh.” a new skeleton appears. Were you dead? Was this heaven? Thank you god.

Of fucking course Red has to come out of nowhere to make the night even worse. He probably locked onto him using the fucking GPS UTSans had on his cell phone.

“Aw what’s this and here I thought he’d send a real fucking dog to retrieve me. Where’s Indigo?”

“Busy who’s this?” the one dubbed as Red says pointing at you.

“The fuck if I know, why don’t you take em to Sans and leave me be.” The red eye one says.

“That depends Axe you out hunting humans?” Red asks, so Red eye’s name was Axe… oh he told a pun when he appeared behind you.

“What’s it to you Red, thought we all had an agreement stupid”

“Stupid humans should die yeah yeah. But you’re making things worse for you and your bro.” Red interrupted.

“We’re starving.” Axe says, how’d he know?

“What about the rice, that’s suppose to last you two a month.” 

“What rice! The cabinets are bare and we can’t fucking put up traps for wildlife because your edgy bitch brother doesn’t like the fact he’s dumb enough to”

“Shut yer mouth about my bro Axe, ya know he’s only looking out for me knowing my drunkass will get decapitated in one of your horrific traps.” Red interrupts again, Axe is getting angry.

“So leave us the fuck alone, that bastard wants us to fucking disappear why don’t the rest of you.”

“Geez it ain’t like that, Vanilla’s been busy, and I know we fucking bought you a whole bunch of groceries, I swear we’d never wish for you and yer bro to go hungry. I promise.” Red holds up his hand.

Axe flinches at the word, promises were a curse. 

“Here Let’s go to the store I’ll buy whatever you want, and uh I guess I’ll take them back with me to the main house.” Red says gesturing behind him and then to you.

Axe nods and grabs ahold of you by the raincoat. He points his axe and tells the edgy-er version of himself to lead the way.

“Fuck Horror you’re fucking dwarfin em, hey are they a Papyrus?” Red asks

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Axe answers

They stomp into the nearest convenience store and Horror gets to work grabbing milk, beef jerky packets and you name it.

“Hey kid ya gonna tell me your name?” Red asks

“They don’t speak.” Axe interludes

“Well fuckin joy. Nod yer head are you’re a Sans. No? Well what about a Papyrus?” you cock your head to the side in confusion “ _ what’s a Sans or a Papyrus? _ ” you sign.

“Yer kiddin me right. Well if that ain’t your name what is it?”

You start to spell out your name when the overwhelming pain of hunger sets on you, you’re bent over trying hard to breath when it’s futile. You’re falling too close to frenzy. You look up madly at the food available to you. Fuck everything, they were doing a pretty good job of following that ideal when dragging you here. Fuck safety and humans. 

They had walked in like they owned the place despite your hesitation maybe things were different. Maybe humans all died off and turned into skeletons. Ugh you need brain food. Heh, Heh zombie apocalypse joke.

You dash over to the baggy of goodies and rip them open scooping their contents into your mouth. The human clerk comes over “Hey miss.” You hiss venomously at the man he continues to approach you and all those years of humans holding a knife to your neck or chasing you with guns and rabid dogs come at once and you’re afraid for your life. So you summon a bone and impale the man’s foot to the ground. He howls in pain and Red starts yelling at Axe

“It wasn’t me, I’m fucking busy.” Axe replies as he comes over to investigate.

The commotion doesn’t keep your attention for very long because you have to eat. You have to eat. Must eat.  **MUST EAT** . You jump atop the human and sink your teeth into his arm. Horror drops his items and watches in slow motion shock before jolting into action unhinging your jaw from the man and shoving some other meat that smells and taste divine down your throat.

You swallow down the food and nip at his phalanges for more. 

Meanwhile…

“Listen Red they’re in frenzy mode, they’re starving get me some more hot dogs.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys!” the human clerk screams Axe knocks him out and commands Red to get him more food.

Once your hunger comes to a manageable point you stop and push the food towards Red eye one’s mouth. You clack your teeth as if to mouth the words you so desperately want to project.

“Ok, you ok now? Gods what’r the chances two human consumers run into each other, say you didn’t mistake me for a human earlier and try to eat me did you?” he asks with a telltale sign of a smile creeping up.

You breath out a soundless laugh as an answer and point to him in question ‘You too?’

“Yeah, sorry bout that, hunger does things to a guy.” you nod your head in understanding.

“Well I’m happy you two kissed and made up, but now we got a problem on our hands. Vanilla’s gonna kill us.”

“Heh, if I don’t kill him first. Besides he had this coming.”

“Axe you don’t understand, what’re we gonna tell the authorities?”

“Wow Red you’re starting to sound like him.”

“I’m serious you idiot. Vanilla's gonna tell them about you and your bro and then you’ll both be sentenced or who knows what, this is bad for all monsters!”

Shit Axe knew he was right, what were they going to do? They could kill the human clerk, but the camera technology was most likely uploading their every action onto the cloud, there’s no erasing that evidence. 

“Hey, technically all we did was assist the monster who done it.”

It was low of them to throw you under the bus, but they didn’t know you, they didn’t have attachments to you.

“ _ All monsters? _ ” You signed waving to get their attention. “ _ There are more? _ ”

“Yeah what hole did you come up out of?” Red answers in his snarky attitude.

For the first time since meeting you, your eye lights come on and they are a tidal wave of emotion. Big glowing blobs spill out, you’re sobbing and clinging onto Axe’s jacket. He could sense the emotions fuming off you, you were so sad, so happy, it was soul breaking.

“Hey, what's that matter?” Red asks

“ _ Not alone. Not alone _ ” you sign in joy.

Once you get ahold of yourself and Red has called all the people he needed you wave for his attention and answer his question. “Cemetery? What about it?” he responds

“ _ It’s the hole I’ve been sleeping in, makes sense to hide from the humans where they won’t bother looking for a living skeleton. _ ” you tell him

“Uh… what. H-how long?”

“ _ I’ve been hiding all my life, ever since my father got killed I’ve been hibernating in the earth waiting for death, hunger keeps driving me awake and the first time I . . . . did some things. I’ve never seen any other monster. We looked everywhere. Where did you come from? _ ”

“Uh, we came from under the mountain, hold up you’ve been on the surface this whole time? And humans killed your da? Then was that why you attacked him?” Red pointed to your victim you nodded slowly and signed sorry.

Axe barks out a laugh and chuckles darkly to himself, “You’re kidding me right, you’ve just been hibernating in graves only getting up when the hunger warns you about another frenzy episode coming on to eat? Eat what, human trash?” He heaves a couple of breaths and continues in a softer tone “You, had to eat someone once didn’t you. To survive you did what you had to.”

You nod solemnly. Reaching out to hold his hand in understanding of the tormenting pain that follows as consequence to such actions.

“Heh, sorry for trying to kill ya.” he speaks giving you a softer look, you smile and sign ‘same.’

“Hey Red, here’s the story. Us freaks hafta look out for each other right, besides they’re a surface monster. The queen’s still a softy here right? If we tell em they attacked out of defense and they don’t understand that monsters are free to walk on the surface we may just get out of this.”

“They’re a what? And what the fuck happened here?!” Cue in another Skeleton, you’re jumping up and down in excitement waving hi to the newcomer.

 

Everything else that happened next was a whirlwind of madness. A large goat monster who everyone called the queen of monsters came and you broke into tears again hugging her without question. You unfortunately hiss at the human child accompanying them and freak the Frisk. You get scolded by Vanilla skeleton and her majesty named Toriel.

Axe and Red share an alibi explaining their midnight run in with you and getting food since someone forgot to deliver groceries to Axe’s home. Vanilla’s expression is grave and full of regret, you pet his skull like how your father did for you when you were depressed.

Wow you have company to keep now, it feels so great you want to die in the moment.

“My child will you tell us your name, and how old you are.”

You sign to your grouchy companions “L. o. v. e. l. y. b. o. n. e. s. Lovely Bones?” 

(or Y/N whatever I’m not gonna stop calling you guys lovely, cuz you’re loved and very lovely lol.)

Everyone starts laughing and you puff out your cheekbones in a pout.

Apparently your alibi for attacking the human clerk was out of defense and not hunger fueled frenzy. The multiple human authorities who appeared bought the story when you buried yourself and hissed at them when they approached. Toriel had to hold your hand as you got into the car with them. 

You were still scared of being exposed, but whatever, come what may. You were happy with what you had now, it was more than what you could ever hope for. Heck it was the best dream ever and it wasn’t even a dream.

 


	2. Peeping Toms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeping Toms lol.  
> Short Chap.

You were interested in everything, Axe didn’t come along so you smacked Red awake and he spoke for you asking the queen question after question. Vanilla drove.

Monsters had basic human rights now. Yes they came out of the mountain, five in fact they were all right next to each other, no, don’t question how they became so different doesn’t matter.

Frisk asked if he could sit on your lap. You never had the honor of any child to sit on your lap before. You shake Toriel’s arm and kick Red to sign

“What Christ. oh, he wants tah know what to do, what’r you freaking out about the kid just wants to sit on ya, you don’t gotta do nuttin. Just sit back and hold em steady.”

You do as instructed. You unconsciously end up hugging them soaking up all the warmth they have. 

“We’re here.” Vanilla says, you still don’t exactly trust Vanilla given Axe’s hostility towards him. Even Red seemed to dislike him somewhat. You look out the windows and see a big house surrounded by forest trees.

“Come child we’ll introduce you to the rest of the household and then you can take a shower.”

You stumble out of the car, Toriel holds your hand guiding you while the Frisk child has a hold of your other. You head inside where there’s loud yelling. You hide behind Toriel.

“Ahem.” she clears her throat and the whole room goes silent. Various other skeletons line up. “You have a new house guest.” she tells them.

“GAH NOT ANOTHER ONE.” A tall black and red spiky one says. “That’s my bro Bones.” Red whispers as he passes by you to stand behind his unnamed brother “Relax will ya they ain’t what you think boss.” so Red and Boss.

“Yeah Edge, they’re a surface monster.” Vanilla says confusing you to whether Red’s tall spikey brother was Boss or Edge. Toriel called Vanilla Sans so maybe they had multiple names like you. Well truthfully Bones was your last name.

Another loud skeleton spoke up coming forward offering their red clad hand “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEW GUEST, ARE YOU TRULY A SURFACE MONSTER AS MY BROTHER SAYS.” so Vanilla had a tall brother too. The Great Papyrus looked similar to Red’s sibling Boss Edge, save for the sharper edges- oh maybe Edge was a nickname.

“Yes Papyrus, they are very bewildered and very scared of humans. We suspect they have been alone a long time. If you all will help them adjust, I would like to welcome them among our people with open arms.” Queen Toriel speaks regally.

“OH WOWIE, IT’S ALRIGHT NOW, YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE AFRAID. THERE ARE NO HUMANS HERE.” Frisk makes a harumph sound that alerts Papyrus to his mistake. “AH I MEAN OTHER THAN THE TINY HUMAN BUT WORRY NOT! THEY ARE THE MONSTER AMBASSADOR.”

“PSH, IF THEY’RE AFRAID OF THOSE PATHETIC WORMS, THEN THEY BETTER GROVEL IN TERROR TO MY MALICIOUSNESS.” a smaller version of Edge speaks up.

“THAT IS BLACK, PAY HIM NO MIND LITTLE BONES. HIM AND EDGE LIKE TO INTIMIDATE EVERYONE WHO COMES TO THE HOUSE.”

Black yells profanities at Papyrus for ruining his introduction and Edge is coming to close for your liking, You Hiss at him and he is undeterred reaching for you. The one you saw wearing an orange hoodie looking almost exactly like the great Papyrus stops him from touching you.

“Hey Edge maybe not terrorize the poor kid, they’ve been thru enough for tonight yeah. Heya Names Orange, Orange you glad I’m another color name heh, it’s a trend around here. My little bro over by Papyrus is Blue.”

You look over at the short sky blue clad skeleton, their eye lights are bright and star shaped. You wonder if you could still animate your eye lights like his, but they’ve already gone out , saving energy in your new stressful environment.

The only skeleton left you haven’t met was the one who looked like a cross between Orange and Red. They sat next to black and considering the trend you assume he is Black’s brother. You point to him and Orange answers for you.

“That’s Indigo.”

“HE IS MUTT YOU PEASANT, OR PUPPY IF YOU PREFER.” Black shouts.

“Right, well if that is everyone.” Toriel starts but you tug on her robes for her attention and ask where Axe was, did he have a brother? also were they ok?

“Axe and Crooks live in the cabin out further in the forest, ya don’t wanna meet them tonight. I already delivered their food that someone was suppose to deliver in my stead.” Sans says pointedly making eye contact with Black.

“WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO VISIT THE FREAKS FOR YOU! LET THEM STARVE IT’LL DO THE HUMAN POPULATION SOME GOOD TO BE WEEDED OUT.”

“Black.” Sans said warningly.

“Hey enough, I’ll let Axe know who’s responsible for the delivers next time I go on my turn.” Red huffs

“Well if you all do not mind I will show this little one to the bathroom, a hot bath will do them good.” Toriel interrupts the feud. 

“OH YES I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU, WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY WITH SOME BATH TOYS LITTLE BONES? BLUE YOU HAVE THEM IN YOUR ROOM DON’T YOU?”

“YEAH I’LL COME UP WITH YOU.”

“UGH THEY DO REEK, I SHALL ENSURE THEY GET A PROPER WASH. COME WELP YOU WILL ASSIST ME.”

“Ugh Boss I don’t wanna see them bare boned.” Red mutters under his breath, as you are lead upstairs by the two energy bundles and Spiky lord.

The bathroom is spacious and there is a big tub alongside the shower opposite of the toilet. The theme was white tile and marble sink top.

“WELL STRIP. WE’LL HAVE TO BURN YOUR CLOTHES. HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY WEAR THIS DISGUSTING COAT.”

You don’t think Edge understood hands, either way he seemed too impatient to watch you sign an excuse. He seems so impatient that he lifts your raincoat right off. The other clothing you wore underneath had dissolved or was torn away.

“I HAVE THE BATH TOYS.” Blue says coming in the same time Papyrus turns around to announce,

“THE TUB IS FULL.”

…….

Why were they not moving now? Blue cocked his head to the side but everyone remained motionless. Whatever, you pull down your stolen tattered pants and jump ten feet into the air into Papyrus’ arms when Edge screams!

Orange is there instantly guarding his brother. “What is uwagh” he pauses frozen like the others, Edge is already gone.

“WELL THAT WAS RUDE OF HIM, MAYBE NEXT TIME HE’LL THINK TWICE BEFORE RIPPING OFF SOMEONE’S CLOTHES. HONESTLY IT’S EMBARRASSING FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED WHEN BARE BONES NEVER SEEN BEFORE ARE EXPOSED LIKE THAT. I’M VERY SORRY LITTLE BONES HERE WHY DON’T YOU GET IN BEFORE THE WATER GETS COLD.”

Papyrus sets you down next to the tub and a curious question reaches your ears “Pappy why does she have such thick bones on her rib cage and her pelvis is-”

“Hey why don’t we go downstairs real quick family meeting.” Orange speedily says cutting his brother off. “You too Papyrus Now.” he says sternly. They all leave you alone and you’re immediately scared and worried. Was something wrong with Edge, was there an attack, were the hunters here.

You panic after them uncaring of your present nakedness. Jumping over the railing you book it over to Toriel and hide behind her.

“Oh my what is?”

“THEY’RE ABNORMAL!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Hey what’s uuuuhh”

“Holy shit.”

“PAPPY WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME?”

“Uhm.”

“OH LITTLE BONES IS SOMETHING WRONG?”

“They’re Female.” Indigo says for the first time. Female? Oh right you were a female skeleton, and they’re all … males. You will yourself to stop blushing, you’re wasting precious magical energy.

“Oh my truly? I see, forgive me child.” She turns and looks at all the fools where were just standing there gawking. “Come, I will help you with your bath. I expect you’ll all be civilized when I come back.” she glares them all to look away as she escorts you back up stairs.

Once the washroom door closes there’s a commotion of noise downstairs.

“Don’t pay it to much attention dear, heh,hee boys will be boys, we had all thought you were male as well. But you are not. And you are not an underground monster either, Forgive them they do not understand why it is you are so confused, and I’m sorry they worried you.”

You nod once in understanding then you step into the warm embrace of the water and sigh in bliss. “It has been a long time since you had the chance to bathe has it not? I’m so sorry you had to live your life in fear all alone here on the surface. Had we known, things would be different.”

You grasp her giant paw and pat it. “Yes well now, let's get you cleaned up and have those bones sparkle once more shall we.” Oh that would be a blessing, to wipe away the death and grim that has been sticking to you all these years.

 

Meanwhile downstairs Red is explaining what he knows about you, while everyone else is still coming to terms with the fact Girl’s exist. At least girl skeletons do.

“That’s all I know I swear boss, I didn’t know.”

“WELL IT MAKES SENSE THEN… WHATEVER.”

“They said they never met any other monster right. Makes sense they’d be confused about gender differences.”

“YES BUT ARE WE REALLY THAT DIFFERENT! THEY HAD.” Edge makes boob gestures “AND THEIR” he cups his bottom. Red is gagging choking on his own spit as he laughs at his brothers display.

“SO THEN THOSE WERE PRIVATE PARTS WE WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SEE, RIGHT PAPY.”

Orange clears his throat, “yep.”

“I had no idea. Fuck the lust brothers will be here in two days. I don’t know what to do.” Sans mutters seemingly to Indigo, but he isn’t listening rather he is watching his lord pace.

“IF THEY ARE A GIRL, AND WILL BE STAYING IN A HOUSE FULL OF MALES... THEN IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT TO CONTINUE THE SPECIES SHE MUST BE MATED WITH ONE OF US. OF COURSE IT SHOULD BE ME.”

Indigo is the only one who agrees with Black. Edge, Sans and Red jump into the argument. Blue asks Papyrus if he knew, to which Papyrus responds of course, you are so little and despite your rugged appearance he could sense your features were more feminine. It’s all a cover up as even Papyrus was oblivious to the whole reveal.

“Heh, her name makes a lot of sense now.” Red adds in

“What’s her name?” Orange asks him

“Lovely Bones.”

There's a shared huff of laughter from all the jokesters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAHAHAHA!! Lamo extra content that got lost in the draft Ima just slip it here.  
> “Was not expecting that.”  
> “Nope, but uh Sans. What room are they staying in again?” Red Asks  
> “Fuck.”  
> “Well I hope Fuck doesn’t take advantage of her.”
> 
> I can't help the puns you guys. Lovely Bones.  
> heehee Lovely bones~


	3. Hey an update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH You guys I'm so sorry, >.< I've been trying to make progress on my other fanfic so I kinda put this one on the back burner.   
> But WOW over 100 kudos I can't ignore that I'm super sorry! I hope this short update will please you until I can get a better chapter up like I promised, but please read the end note for more details. Ps: it's long   
> heh ehehe that's what she said.

You finished your bath with Toriel and get dressed in a oversized red, long sleeve turtleneck that acts like a dress. You love the feeling of the soft cotton draping across your now clean bones. You feel just a tad insecure and irate with nothing over your skull. You burrow into the turtleneck, and act as its namesake earning a giggle from Toriel and Frisk.

“ARE THEY DONE BEING NAKED?” Edge calls from the corner he’s facing

“HEY WAIT WHO’S SHIRT IS THAT?” asks Black

“It’s Papyrus’ we’ll get her new clothes tomorrow.” Sans answers 

“Yes for now I believe it’s best they get something to eat and head to bed.” Toriel takes charge.

Papyrus, Blue, Black, and Edge jump forward offering to make dinner. They name off their dishes and you’re drooling at the promises. They quickly break into fighting over which dish is better. 

Orange whispers to Red “Hey Red wanna grab some”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! SHE IS TO WITNESS OUR CULINARY GREATNESS FIRSTHAND.”

“AGREED, WE SHANT LET HER EAT ANYTHING ELSE BUT PERFECTION IF SHE’S GOING TO BECOME A GOOD ERR.” Black trails off when Sans’ left socket light up dangerously.

A good err what? You wonder. Toriel seems to recognize the intention behind the unspoken word and squints at all the males who dared to meet her gaze. They all turned away like scolded children.

“I see, well then we all need to have a talk then do we not Sans.”

“Yes please, hey Frisk will ya take em into the kitchen warm up some leftovers.”

The child pouts at being left out, but relents to take up the task when you start that way.

Toriel shoots them all a glare and they all straighten up. 

“Now listen here, I understand this is a first for all of you, a female skeleton in a house full of males is something of a dilemma I understand, but I assure you if anything were to happen to the child where she becomes unhappy or stressed I will find out exactly who’s responsible and bury them back under the mountain myself. She has been through some trying times as many of you have I’m sure, but she does not come from a world where monsters were underground and despite how each universe is different she has lived her whole life on the run. I cannot even imagine what it must have been like. Being trapped underground is different than feeling trapped when you are free. Do not turn into a bunch of fools simply because of your gender difference. We are better than that, or are you simple animals in need of caretakers? Hehee besides the child is so young she may not even take one of you as her mate. So please, heed my words.”  

“Does this mean we can still date em?”

“Yes Red, but only if they are of age, you do not wish for a mate who is underage trust me.” She lights a fireball “You do not.”

“Yes Ma’m”

“They are of age.” Edge says quietly.

“What is that?”

“I said they are of age.”

“And how would you know Edge?” Sans questions

“Because they are tall enough, and … and because... their bones.” he makes a boob gesture again with a blush gracing his face. His brother shares a similar hue.

“Were they big boss?” Edge smacks Red’s skull

“WHAT DID THE QUEEN JUST SAY WELP!!”

“Sorry, my apologise yer majesty.”

“It is fine. What you do or think in your own mind is your business, now as I am aware there have been record of female skeleton monsters since before the underground therefore we cannot know for certain the child’s age. We will go and ask-

There’s a loud commotion coming from the kitchen that interrupts their talk.

Meanwhile….

Frisk takes you into the kitchen where there is an island and various hanging pots and pans. There are no dirty dishes and the countertops are clean. Inside the fridge Frisk pulls out a tub marked SPAGHETTI. Another tub labeled TACOS, and another dish titled LASAGNA. Then they pull out single plate covered in tinfoil last. 

Questionly looking at the last dish they peel open the tinfoil just to jerk their head back, it’s the first time you’ve seen the humans eyes open in shock. They shake their head with a funny grimace. No good huh.

They daringly open the lid to each tub and your curiosity gets the better of you. You tear off the tinfoil of the estranged dish and find a light purple char speckled burrito like wrap sitting in the middle of the plate.

Surely you wouldn’t eat it right? Pssh, you’ve eaten sewer rats, dirt, a poo once. You pick up the burrito and take a bite. Frisk opens their eyes out of shock for the second time tonight.

  
  
  


Just as they’re finishing up the do’s and don’ts there’s a crash and clank from the kitchen that causes them all to rush in. They all witness you jumping from countertop to island ducking under the hanging utensils and running around.

In your hands is one of Black’s burritos. They all know from experience that Black’s cooking was by far the worst, Humans who were forced to eat it threw up on the spot. 

“NO.” came their collective cries, Edge tries to snatch the radioactive item from your hands, you understood the motion and backpedal away from them all shoving the rest into your mouth.

What happens next makes them all jump back as your skull explodes with smoke pouring out of your mouth and sockets, there’re flashing colors seen behind the smog inside your sockets. You jump up and down your teeth upturned into a smile as the smoke clears your eye lights are a reddish pink turning into Purple hue. They’re big like cat eyes.

“You ate it.” Black is astonished and deeply moved by your expression of joy his food brought.

You turn to the other plates and dig into them each double fisting. Scooping up their various colored contents with your hands and shoveling it all down before they could take it away from you. This stuff was amazing, you’ve never had so much Magic you're body was demanding you soak it all up having spent so long just barely holding on. Fuck Taste, you could taste later, eh who were you kidding if you got magical food like this you could go without tasting ever again, so long as you don't have to suffer a starving frenzy ever!

“Whoa buddy slow down.”

“YES YOU HAVE TO SAVOR MY CREATION! UNLIKE THE REST OF THESE INGRATES.”

“DO YOU LIKE MY TACOS?” Blue asks bounding over to you "OH THESE ARE STILL COLD HUMAN WHY DIDN'T YOU WARM IT UP?" 

“Last time you used the microwave it exploded.” Red says with a gag “Sweetheart how can you stomach that stuff.”

You pause finally, and look up at him with noodles hanging from your stuffed mouth, you're such an elegant creature with sauce sprinkled everywhere.  Your eye lights are pink/ orange hue now. You smile and sign “ _ No guts, no glory. _ ” Sans, Red, Orange, and Indigo laugh. 

You smile and the air charges with magic, your happiness buzzes in the flickering lights and there is a high pitched whining. Oh that’s you, you were making noise, with food like this you may just regain the ability to talk again. You try to speak but it comes out like tiny squeaks. Papyrus is overly ecstatic at the noise and Edge seems to be pink huh must be happy for you. You smile so happy to belong somewhere with such good company, and good food. This was life, you almost couldn't believe you'd been trying to off yourself.

You cry as you finish the leftovers, all of them. All good things come to an end right? You're terrified of when this good fortune will collapse, falling deep into the darkness you rest, not sleep like you have been doing but actually rest with lovely dreams about twirling bones and rainbow colors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the mistake in naming everyone a color fuck.  
> That aside, I got a bit of a problem concerning this fic, see I originally planned on this being just a Horrortale x skeleton Reader, but then I got into thinking of the whole harem group and this happened. Honestly I can't decide. It's not that I can't decide who ya'll is gonna get with, it's a harem of skeletons .... that should be evident enough lol but like who should your first be with? Obviously we're not there yet so don't expect the smut chapter to pop up just yet lol. But like I gotta have a goal to strive for while I write otherwise I put it on the back burner to consider later and then I neglect it because I can't write cuz I don't got a plot and I'm just pulling shit from my ass! sorry for the rant you can just skip it honestly, but like thxs for reading anyway <3  
>  So cast your votes kiddos who do you wanna bone first.  
> I'll try and get that shopping chapter up like I promised forever ago by the end of this week, and AAAh the Lust bro's I can't believe I forgot about that T-T all of you must hate me whaah~


	4. Traps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright I edited everything, sadly I didn't reach the shopping chapter but HEY I got it set up for the next chapter at least so Yay?  
> Next chapter Next chapter I always say it's gonna be next chapter, let's be honest I don't know what I'm doing just accept this it's the best I can do. Thank you all for commenting the tallied votes are in the end notes enjoy~

You wake up in a cold sweat, light engulfs your eyes and you’re momentarily blinded. There’s no earth to sink into and you’re scared. Where were you? The light extinguishes and you realize that it was your own eye lights that blinded you, dumb. Rekindling them you look around in color. You’re in a bedroom, you had to be up a couple floors because you felt elevated from the safety of the earth.

Right, you met with underground monsters, you’re living with the skeleton group now. You recount everyone you met and their names. Hmm what about Axe and his brother what was he called? Cook? Oh gods would he be good at cooking?! Everyone was named rather poorly considering they were named after obvious things such as their main colors. But whatever, it was a new day and you wanted to experience the most of it. You remember they said Axe and Cook lived in a cabin out in the forest. Nature was your mentor and old friend, a walk through the forest to meet the skeleton you tried to eat yesterday sounded wonderful.

You navigate through the room until you find the stairs located in the floor. Were you in an attic? Coool! You decide to rapunzel out the window though, it would alert the others that you were awake if you opened the rusty staircase. You weren’t ready to meet them with a clear mind just yet. All your insecurities and inexperience with interaction made you claustrophobic. You really needed some time to yourself where you felt more in your element to think things through.

You smack your face making a  _ ‘clack’ _ sound remembering how out of it you were last night. Really you didn’t care if you walked around bare bones, humans put up skeleton figures on halloween anyway, but your problem was you weren’t built like a halloween decoration.

You had three sets of ribs on your chest acting like breasts when covered. All your bones were differently proportioned, you’re a living being after all not manufactured or plant processed. Besides you never cared much about your appearance before because there wasn’t a reason.

Survival of the fittest, if it didn’t look pretty you never complained. Even the most mangled, thorniest plant looks elegant. You’re aware you live in a house full of… the opposite sex. Were there really no other girl skeletons left? Derailing yourself from that thought train you sped through the forest thinking indecent things you never really imagined much before.

‘Oh goodness, what if they tried to repopulate with you. Why was that idea hot? UGH no, it’s gross! Although logically you are the last female of a certain species so- but whatever ew!’

You’re not going to think about that right now. You didn’t have any inhibitions yesterday because you were still starved, half asleep, half dead and whatever else. Now that you were well fed, your magic replenished, and decently rested you could think logically. ‘And logically girl plus boy equals- aaaah stop thinking about it!’

You’ll come to terms with all that and its ‘ahem’ complications later. Necessities before wants, you needed a plan of action. Speaking of action would ya look at that, there’s tripwires, pressure plates, and a dozen other traps hidden in the foliage. You narrow your eyes and go on the defense. Where there’s traps there’s someone maintaining them. You double back to the house to inform the others.

In your mind, you were following the procedure that kept you and your father alive. Avoid traps, avoid confrontation, but if there is a trap leave no trace you were there and get as far away as possible. You don’t waste a second to see if the back slide door is unlocked. Instead you climb up your makeshift bed sheet rope in record time back into the attic. You push open the staircase and come into the hallway where Red comes out of a room to the right and greets you. You reach for him and grip his jacket opening your mouth to yell the warning of hunters in the area. No sound comes out, right. You step back and sign to him.

“What are ya talking about? Those are our traps. Well they’re Boss’ and Black’s..At least I think.”

“WHAT? NO WE PUT ALL OUR TRAPS AWAY YESTERDAY.” Blue announces coming out fully dressed alongside his brother who barely looked awake.

“What kind of traps did ya see honey?”

“Bear traps?” Red translates for you. “Sounds like you got too close to Axe and Crooks house. Yeah they have some dangerous traps. It’s a good thing ya noticed before stepin in ‘em.”

“ _ Well of course. Those were child’s play. I’ll have to have a talk with him and his brother on proper trap techniques that way no one has a chance to escape ‘em. Those were just sad. _ ”

Red and Orange exchange a look with each other.

“WHAT DID THEY SAY PAPPY?”

“Uh, they said they like puzzles. Why don’t you go cook ‘em up some breakfast and make it a puzzle day with ‘em. I’m sure Papyrus and the others would like that too bro.” Orange walked back into his room most likely to sleep more. It was rather early, you didn’t notice before because you always moved about at night, the sun hasn’t risen yet.

“WHAT AN FANTASTIC IDEA! COME MISS BONES.”

You went with him eagerly. If this was to be your home base you’ll have to set up a perimeter and go about learning all the escape routes, but first breakfast mmmmmm.

\-----

Some explosions later you’re outside shaking your head at Black disappointed in his lack of skill. He walked brazenly into Edge’s trap, he deserved the taller’s heckling. Blue and Papyrus were sweethearts, you learned through their puzzle traps that they gave every opportunity to escape and come away unharmed.

They reminded you of the puzzles you and your father played on one another for fun. Edge and Black seemed to be the only ones who understood the importance of a threatening trap. Unfortunately they lose points for their overall delivery since they could be spotted ten miles away. Axe’s traps were hidden at least. 

Despite all their efforts to trap you, they couldn’t pin you down. You danced around their traps to emphasis your level of skill. Papyrus seemed to be the only one taking you up on the challenge to better his traps while the other three sulked.

You couldn’t have that, so you gave them a chance to redeem themselves by trying your traps.

“BRING IT ON FEMALE! YOU DON’T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MY WIT AND STRENGTH.”

“PSSH. SAYS THE BUMBLING CHILD WHO GOT TRAPPED IN HIS OWN DEVICE.”

“THAT COPYCAT FUCKER SPRUNG MY TRAP BEFORE IT WAS READY!!!” Black defends.

“Hey what’s going on?” Sans asks walking out with a cup of coffee. You’re guessing he just got up. It’s near noon, the lazybones.

“THE SMARTEST DECISION IS TO SEND SOMEONE ELSE TO DIE! COME THEN DOPPELGANGER SANS! THROW YOURSELF ONTO THE GRENADE THAT IS THE FEMALES ATTEMPT AT TRAPPING MEEEEEE!!!” Black screech sings as he swings across the yard into the dense foliage of the trees where your trap was situated to keep him tangled up. It looked like spiderman dragged him off.

The others are shocked. Sans showing up was perfect. You tunnel through the ground to pop up in front of him and steal his coffee tossing it’s scolding contents at Edge’s feet. He tactfully remains while Blue jumps back onto a delicate spring trap buried underground triggering a wire net to wrap around him like an inescapable sleeping bag. Edge unfortunately steps forward where you spilled the coffee thinking it was safe ground...it wasn’t. He sinks all the way up to his head into the quicksand trap you set under the disguise of spilling coffee.

You giggle at his shocked expression.

Sans breaks into a fit of giggles next to you “Oh wow that ahughfuwha!?” you immediately side step away from him. As soon as he broke the silence he was propelled back into the house due to your magical trap. It’s designed to lock onto anyone who thought themselves immortal when your other traps didn’t get ‘em.

Papyrus is applauding you with an excited and proud smile. You bow and with a snap your signature magic releases all the traps. In a normal situation you wouldn’t use magic on the off chance a normal person gets caught in your traps. You couldn’t leave behind clues for the hunters to follow. Of course you and your father went all out on magic traps, dismemberment pits and the like when protecting your base where you both lived. Better safe than sorry.

“WOWIE THAT WAS ASTONISHING LITTLE BONES!!”

“YEAH IT WAS PRETTY GENIUS I HAD NO IDEA A SPRING TRAP COULD BE SO SENSITIVE.” Blue adds

Edge stays silent, not bothering to climb out of the ground.

“HEY YOU MANGY SPIDER WITCH, GET ME OUT OF THIS INFERNAL WEB ALREADY! MUTT!!” Black called from behind the treeline. Huh, he should be free..oh right. That was your web net. Unlike Blue’s sleeping bag net you left that one purposely loose so the victim could struggle and entangle themselves more, like a fly in a spiders web.

You head back into the house to make sure Vanilla is alright. Inside the air is cold and he looks pissed off. Red’s snickering on the couch. Looking your way he catches your blown eyelights and addresses the angry skeleton.

“Hey Sans, knock it off yer scarin’ her. It was just a joke, wasn’t it sweetheart? Heh heh.”

“IT’S NO JOKE SANS! THIS CLEVER DAMSEL RIGGED THOSE TRAPS WHILE WE WERE ALL UNSUSPECTING! SHE WANTED TO MAKE IT KNOWN SHE COULD KILL US AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT. YOU WRETCH, THAT NET BLACK WAS IN COULD STRANGLE A HUMAN IN TEN SECONDS, AND THOSE WIRE THREADS BLUE WERE IN COULD’VE DICED HIM UP SHOULD THERE HAVE BEEN ANY ADDED PRESSURE.” Edge yells, literally storming into the room.

The very air itself was charged with a sickening unease and you felt threatened by the approaching bodies who vibrated hostile signals. So you automatically figured out the math and knew you couldn’t fight them all off and live, so you took flight and got the math out of there!

There were bones that came up from the earth in front of you, but from your experience you dodged accordingly sprinting off past the treeline and vanished without a trace.

\------

You had to hand it to Axe, he set up a mean trap. You were entangled in a wire web much like the one Black fell victim to earlier. One false move could be your last. It was miraculous you noticed it when you did. It was charged with the faintest amount of magic, near impossible to detect and deadly. The trap was so impressive you committed to memory exactly how it was set up for future reference.

The wires were charged with orange and blue colors as well as purple. You’re happy you could see in color again to understand it’s solution. Blue explained to you how color coordinated magic worked earlier, thank goodness. Orange ‘move’, blue ‘don’t move’, purple ‘you’re stuck’.

You were stuck, there was a purple wire touching your left leg. Fuck. The snap of a twig resounded in your earholes, someone was nearby. Double fuck. You couldn’t sink into the earth to hide, this trap left you immobile and stole your only trump card. Triple fuck! No, you figured out a plan, you just had to wait for them to approach closer.

“Heh, heh. Well look who it is. Imagine my surprise seeing you as dinner for a second time.” AXE! Yep you were screwed, the both of you were barely struggling the last time you fought (which was yesterday). Now he looked energized and he had the high ground.

“So what ya doin out here buddy, an’ don’t lie.”

Why would you lie? Well, it’s not like you could sign given the trap. He seemed to notice this.

“Heh, what’s wrong? Don’t wanna talk to me? I can speak hands so go ahead. Struggle.” he said darkly. You’re wondering what you did to set him off, last you saw him was oh. Right, you tried to kill him, then you went into a frenzy as he called it and caused him more trouble. Now you were stuck in one of his traps scaring away all the potential food in the area.

You try to speak...still nothing. Quadruple fuck! He was still too far away, you needed him closer to get out. Well, he’s a monster right? You weighed your options. You didn’t have anything else to pull out of your ass, so the stupid decision it is. You pulled out your soul, letting it glow just under the fabric covering you. Axe froze.

There was another method of communication you knew, soul speak. Your father advised you against it because it left you vulnerable to any attack, besides humans were so savage they lost touch with the nature of the world so they wouldn’t understand. Just the exposed air had you trembling inside. You didn’t dare move. A light breeze touches your extremely sensitive culmination. You felt a tear slide down your cheek, dammit you were crying.

“ _ RaN, AfrAid, FeAR, heLp, wEaK, SOrrY. _ ” you choked, then shoving your soul back once you got the message out.

Axe remained unresponsive. You didn’t pay attention to it before but Axe looked exactly like Sans. A rougher, more threatening Sans. Or did Sans look like Axe?

You waited, your fate was in his hands now. Come what may you weren’t upset, you said you could die happy now that you met other monsters. Your dad wasn’t crazy, if only he stuck around long enough to see them, he would’ve died happy too. No don’t think about that. Honestly you weren’t ready to die, not yet, you had so much given to you, so much promise for a happier future. You couldn’t stop the full body rattle that came with your misery, the movement woke you both up. You hissed at the pain that came from the blue wires punishment.

“Hold still, I’ll get you out. Don’t try anything.”

Axe unraveled the trap allowing you to step out. You stood there waiting patiently for him to give the next command.

“So tell me what happened. You an outcast for doing what you had to do to survive?” he spat biterly.

Ah, you briefly wondered why they lived on their own separated from the group. Now you had your answer, the others were bullies who didn’t understand. You told him about how you tried to come visit him and meet his brother Cook this morning and about how they seemed indifferent about the traps and then how you all had a trap party. You complimented him on the trap that caught you.

“What that? Pap made it you should tell him that. If those guys couldn’t match up you’re gonna be blown away by his ideas.” he lightly chuckled.

You started to look forward to it, but now you were uneasy. What if you upset them too?

“Hey, I don’t want you calling my bro that awful nickname...wait did you say Cook? Heh, well call him Pap or Rus. And be absolutely angelic when you meet him or else.”

You didn’t even feel threatened, you felt honesty and loyalty building within your soul. Axe loved his brother. You were a little envious but you would respect their bond and never try to intentionally hurt them. You don’t have it in your soul to hurt others for the sake of cruelty or hate. Actually that word has been stewing in your nonexistent gut for the centuries since your father’s demise. You’ll never forgive the hunters who killed him, never. But you can’t bring that same malice out onto others, especially them, even if the others were being bullies.

 

Following Axe he lead you to a quaint cottage. Stepping exactly where he stepped he caught onto your caution and decided to play with you. He lead you around the house and did figure eights around a couple of trees while striking ridiculous poses. You did it all exactly the way he did. He chuckled at you and disappeared. You froze and stayed where you were.

A couple of minutes go by…. A couple more minutes….. The sun is high in the sky now, but the dense foliage above provides excellent shade. Finally you hear Sans laughing behind you where the house was.

“Oh my god, get in here. The traps are disarmed.”

Slowly you turn around and see him on the porch. You approach looking up to him and the ground to confirm there’s no surprises. He rolls his single red eye.

“Come on kid, Paps’ll be back soon from checking the traps. Get in here already so we can get down to business.”

Business? Did he mean making lunch, oh you hope he meant making lunch. Once inside you’re loving the house’s decor of wood and earthy colors. The door shuts behind you and Axe looms over you.

“How many people you eat?” You bring up a sad two phalanges. No beating around the bush with this guy.

“Huh, figures. So what happened? You go hungry and attacked ‘em or did you actively hunt ‘em? I’m askin’ because… we …. Nevermind it doesn’t matter, forget it.”

You tilt your head in question. You wanted to get to know them more, but tragic life stories don’t get told until you’ve reached a certain level. Sighing you ask him if his brother knew hands or if he’ll be translating.

“Come in here, I got a special tea that’ll help your voice.” HE DID? You followed after him like a puppy. Axe chuckled light hearted at your trust, back in his universe...nevermind about that they were never going back so no use thinking about it. He grips his empty socket as he moseys into the kitchen finding the right herb to brew. He jumped when you laid your arm on his, an air of gentleness and soothing relaxation wrapped around him. It was a welcomed feeling considering it wasn’t an underhand tactic to get him to lower his guard. There was just enough alertness he could tell you were simply reminding him of your presence and easing his fears, whatever they were.

“Heh, thanks kid. So here we’ll boil this and you’ll be talking in no time. My bro is a chatterbox so you’re gonna need it.”

\-------

You and Axe are sipping on tea when the front door bursts open. “BROTHER I HAVE RETURNED WITH MORE HERBS.” Great, it was another loud one. You smiled around the rim of your glass.

“No luck huh, well you won’t believe what we caught in the south trap.”

“OH GOODIE WHAT’D WE-” Axe’s brother freezes when he sees you next to his brother.

“OH WOWIE! A GUEST WE DON’T GET THOSE MUCH.”

“They’re a surface monster. I uh met them yesterday but uh.” he completely forgot about you in favor of feeding his brother. After the other Sans finally delivered their ugh, staple supplies he was busy avoiding his own frenzy.  Black was at least tactful when shopping for them, he gave them potatoes and other non perishable “ _ Good _ ” food, not this army bullshit.

“Their names Lovely bones.”

“WELL SHE CERTAINLY HAS LOVELY BONES. MY GOODNESS BROTHER ARE YOU TWO DATING?? IS THAT WHY YOU WERE SO UNSUCCESSFUL IN HUNTING FOR FOOD? YOU FOUND THIS DELECTABLE SWEET THING? NYEH HEE!”

Axe.exe has stopped working. You blush and sound comes tumbling out of your mouth in a trilling giggle. Axe furiously blushes and disappears.

“Hewwo? Ha, Hello. Hello! Hello Axe’s brother.” you gasp gripping your throat vertebrae. You can talk again, and you had someone to talk to again!

“OH WELL, THAT WON’T DO LITTLE BONES. CALL ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND FORGIVE MY BROTHER HE MUST NOT HAVE NOTICED YOU WERE AHEM A...A GIRL.” Aw he was getting embarrassed now. What happened to his smooth bravado? You figured it out pretty quickly he was fine with teasing his brother, but you were a stranger and he didn’t want to mess up his first impression with you. What if you found his teasing offensive, not that you could, you’re a pretty forgiving monster you’ve come to realize.

Like Axe, Papyrus looked just like Papyrus. Huh, was that why they called each other by color?

“Are you all named Sans and Papyrus?”

“OH SO YOU’VE ALREADY MET THE MAIN HOUSE. WELL OF COURSE THEY WERE SEARCHING FOR SOMEONE IN THE FOREST EARLIER, I MEAN YES, BUT YOU...YOU SHOULD ASK MY BROTHER ABOUT THAT.”

“Ok”

“OK”

“K” Axe or you suppose it’s Sans reappears. “So they’re looking for her huh. Tell me sweet, do they know you ate human meat like us?”

Papyrus drops the pot he just picked up “they what?” he croaks in a whisper. You nod to confirm what his brother stated. Fidgeting with your phalanges Axe put his hand over yours in a silent understanding that it’s difficult and terrible.

“No, only Red knows.” Unless he told everyone.

“Heh yeah, the fell Sans’ at least understand we didn’t want to eat people. Anyway Red might be yer only ally considering he doesn’t hold a grudge against us like the others.”

“BLUE AND OTHER ME DON’T HOLD A GRUDGE EITHER.” Papyrus defends.

“Yeah but their brothers won’t let ‘em anywhere near us and Edge is a goddamn asshole.”

“Yeah, he ripped off my clothes...I miss my raincoat.”

You’ve had experience with a monster who will rant their negative thoughts. Your father was a calm person but when he got into it, it was scary to watch him go nuts. He would never hurt you and you don’t think the skeleton brothers will hurt you either, but you knew giving them something to engage in would help distract them from that self destructive option.

You knew how much your father loved you, so all you had to do was provide him with something that’ll take his mind off the anger so he can focus on something more productive.

“Well we can’t go into town because those dickheads don’t want us eating  _ humans _ .”

You excused the distasteful quote toward your shared discomfort. “We can’t even go dumpster diving?”

“Nope, we step foot out of these forests and ol’ Classic will come after us.”

There’s a knocking at the door that interrupts you all.

“Speak of the devil and he shall come.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are horny for some fontcest!! Lol I'm joking I'M JOKING! There won't be any Fontcest stuff, but the Underlust bro's will be making an appearance so fair warning panties are gonna drop!  
> Voting results:  
> HT won with 16 points, second place was UL, and SF came third. So we're gonna be serenaded by them first LoL.
> 
> I really need a beta reader or editor to tell me to slow down my role, sorry I didn't add details to HT Papyrus or any of them really, I'm just assuming yall know what they look like. It's no biggy, but as a writer it's bothersome to make mistakes like that :C


	5. Picture!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME PICTURE MITSU DREW *EXPLICT CONTENT* Bare bones look away children lol.  
> Also give some love to the Lovely NekoElena for beta editing this chapter!

 

[ ](https://mage-mitsu.tumblr.com/image/183488096662)

Sans (vanilla), alongside Orange, were at the door. You hid behind Axe’s large frame still unsure if they were hostile. Orange strolled right in completely at home.

“Heya, so Edge is in time out for that little episode he pulled earlier, ya don’t gotta be afraid of us honey.”  

“Maybe you’re the ones who gotta be afraid of her.” Axe says intimidatingly. You walk out from behind him and point at Vanilla’s downcast gaze.

“I’m not violent unless I’m starving. In either case I would never attack any of you or wish you harm.” Vanilla seemed shocked out of his stupor in favor of realising you could speak. Orange also had a proud smile. You would’ve elaborated more in your defense, but talking is exhausting. 

“Hey sweet, no need to answer to them. Take it easy will ya, you just got your voice back.” Axe made it a point to bare his blood red eye at the other Sans.

Vanilla sighed “Well we were planning on going to town if you-”

Papyrus chirped in with an excited yell “REALLY? WELL WAIT JUST A MINUTE I HAVE TO GO CHANGE THEN WE CAN GO! EEE!!” Vanilla blanched at this turn of events and you decided right then and there you would side with Axe and his brother. Papyrus was in desperate need of dental care and while you plan on helping him with that later, you would need sufficient food and supplies. Also you didn’t like the relationship they all shared, survival demanded working together.

So you all left Axe’s cabin, Orange swung his arm around you and . . . darkness? Suddenly you were standing in front of the sliding glass doors of the main house. Looking behind you find the rest of your company. Looking up at Orange he snickers at your reaction.

“Tah Dah.” he gives jazz hands but you smack his jazz hands and march inside going straight to the fridge to give Axe and his brother some food. Technically the food wasn’t yours and belonged to the house but, if this mornings breakfast fiasco was anything to go by, they had plenty to spare.

“WHAT IS SHE DOING.” Black demanded, Orange shrugged, Vanilla watched with a questioning gaze.

“Aw Sweet, ya don’t hafta do that.” Axe snickers “Tho it is appreciated after all we’re going to where there are lots of humans. Heh wouldn’t want ya jumpin any of em now would we.”

You freeze midstep and your eye lights flicker out. You vaguely recall the gas station clerk you almost munched. You’re suddenly sick and while you know it’s painful to hold back your vomit you wouldn’t dare puke knowing you needed that magic. You sit down on the floor holding your non existent stomach. Your bones start to rattle unpleasantly.

“Hey whoa what’s wrong?”

“LITTLE LOVE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“WHAT DID YOU DO YOU OVERSIZED CANNIBALS!” Black yelled

That was it, that was enough to set you off. WHAT WOULD THEY KNOW?!

“I’M NOT A CANNIBAL, CANNIBALS EAT THEIR OWN RACE! THEY’RE NOT CANNIBALS, THEY’RE NOT CANNIBALS! WE EAT AND WE LIVE THAT’S NATURE, YOU STUPID EDGY MC TINY!” Black’s jaw falls at your terrible insult and his own eyelights gutter out. Your high pitched voice rings throughout the house causing everyone to come down the stairs. You huff as you shove the bowl of scrambled eggs and charcoal into Axe’s sternum. Glaring them all down you decide you need to say this, even though talking with your voice is still painful.

“Let’s get one thing clear. I don’t have to be here, I don’t know what your situation is but I can easily disappear. I have no other reason to stay alive. So don’t push me over that edge because I can promise you this, I won’t dust by anyone’s hands but my own got it? And another thing I ate people same as them.” you point at Axe and giant Papyrus.

“Deal with it, if ya can’t, guess it just shows how weak you are.” at this Black, Red, Indigo, and Edge all look offended. “And those who ignore it,” you look at Vanilla “deserve the hell they get.”

Your chest is heavy and you feel like crying, which is a waste of magic. “I’m sorry. . . I’m sorry I’m not in my right mind. I’m sorry I’m like this. I’m sorry I ate them.” Damnit now you’re crying. “I’m sorry my puzzles are dangerous. I’m sorry I’m a stranger and a girl, and emotional, and bossy, and angry, and I’m sorry I have feelings. I haven’t cried since...” you waiver, if you had lips they would be trembling, instead your eye lights do it. You’re not even sure what you’re talking about at this point. Something you’ve picked up on is the neglect towards monsters just like you and the unfair treatment they were dealt.

You didn’t understand the whole situation, but you weren’t going to back down from doing what you believed was right in defending them..err that’s what you were doing right? You sniffed as Giant Papyrus scooped you up into a hug. The other Papyrus came over and patted your head, you just broke down letting them care for you.

“Um miss Bones would you like some sweets? It’ll be dessert dinner.” Blue says softly.

“Yes that’s a wonderful idea Blue, food should make you feel better, right?” Giant Papyrus says. You don’t feel like eating considering you’re still thinking of those times you went frenzy. You gave a full body shudder, rattling your bones unpleasantly in warning.

“No good, little bones? Then how’s about watching some comedy films?” other Papyrus says.

“Oh we could watch funny kitty cats! It’s so cute how they poof.” Blue adds in, that sounded soothing so you nod.

“You two go ahead, I’m going to talk to the rest of the house outside about some matters we should’ve taken care of a while ago.” Axe says taking charge. Sans nods beside him.

Good you didn’t want to deal with it anymore, you … oh stars why did you say all that? Ugh you’re insane.

You sit between Giant Papyrus and Blue on the couch. Indigo watches you all with a slight glare as he leans against the wall. Was he angry at you? Well fine, he can stay a brat. You’re wretched anxiety flashbangs your thoughts as you go over your earlier speech.

You had no right. What do they know? What do you know! You don’t know the situation they’re in, sure it’s wrong of them, but you don’t know the full story. You shouldn’t have yelled at Black, you shouldn’t have scolded them all. Oh gods you shouldn’t have said that to Sans.

“Hey.” you squeak. Pain be damned you needed validation to your actions, if you overstepped the line you needed know so you could make amends. That is… if you still could at this point. God just erase me now.

“You should rest your voice. What is it?” Giant Papyrus looks down at Blue with a scolding glare, Blue realizes his contradicting blunder and smacks his face.

“Am I bad?” It’s not what you wanted to say exactly, but you didn’t know how to word it, curse your stupidity.

“Of course not Miss Bones, I understand.”

“No, you don’t Blue.” Giant Papyrus interruptus. “and that’s ok, what I believe little bones is trying to ask for is validation on whether or not they’re a bad person for doing what they did.” 

Wow way to be spot on. “And no little love. My brother and I understand that it is hard not to feel guilty for what … is already done, but you cannot beat yourself up over it all the time, nor can you ignore it forever. It’s hard, but now you’re with friends and we can be your family too. It must have been hard to survive all alone.” His narrow eye sockets looked off in the distance.

You’re grateful for his understanding, but that’s not what you needed to know. “Sans, I was wrong? I me-an was I wr-ong to say wh-at said?” your voice breaks. Sans’ brother Papyrus leaves whispering that he’ll get you some tea.

“Oh, what you said to the Sans of this universe? Hmm, no you’re not wrong. I believe my brother and him are talking it out right now. It’s true that Sans was avoiding the problem, but it was me and my brother who accepted that treatment. We shouldn’t have waited for someone else to stand up for us, for that I’m sorry. Still though you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it.”

Yeah, you weren’t necessarily in the wrong here. You were just standing up for them and subconsciously yourself. If they had a problem for things beyond your control and accused you of your actions beyond your own guilt, then shame on them.

“That’s right now let’s watch the rest of the movie, it’s been a while since I hung out with you hmm.. Mandarin?”

“Oh stars no, just call me Rus Blue or Papyrus, the fantastic Papyrus would be appreciated.”

“But it’s so confusing to call you by your name, I don’t want you getting mistaken for this worlds Papyrus.”

“What’s that? Do I hear new nicknames?” Papyrus walks in with the tea, you take a gracious gulp.

“Well you both can’t be called Papyrus.” Blue’s declaration falls on deaf ears as your conjoined attention falls on the group that enters the room.

They all looked upset, but sad so you hope they were reconciling at least.

Vanilla spoke first “So we talked things out and you’re right this is dumb, I’ve been dumb. Pa...Papyrus I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to accept there was a timeline out there where I would subject you to such horrors.” 

Axe’s eye dims beside him and if it wasn’t for the size difference they really would look like twins.

“Would you rather I have dusted brother?” Vanilla looks at his sibling in shock. 

“Of course not Pap, I’m just angry and so full of self loathing... it was easier to be spiteful and distant. The same goes for all of you. I’m sorry, from now on the house is gonna be a democracy, that way I can get your perspectives and not jump to conclusions. I’ve been an ass thinking I could control everything.”

“Ya don’t even have an ass.” Red jokes

“There goes my christmas idea.” Vanilla jokes back

You decide you like Red, not only is he accepting of the horrors you and the others went through he was rather charismatic, in a rough edgy manner. Orange joins the joke train and you’re happy when Axe cracks a horrible joke that gets them all laughing and their siblings all groan. They really were all Sans’ and Papyrus’ or Papyri?

\--------

So Axe and Sans explain how they are all in fact a Sans and Papyrus from different universes. The only difference being only four of their universes were connected. With the Underfell, Swapfell, and Underswap universes joining the timeline Undertale is located. The four worlds seemed to merge pretty well with only the undergrounds appearing with their respective human child freeing them all at the same time. As for the Horrortale brothers Axe and Giant Papyrus, they randomly appeared thanks to the anomaly of a machine malfunction. 

“There are others, but they kinda transverse between this universe and their own.” Sans seemed nervous, sweating as he finished. Wonder who he was thinking about.

You finished your tea in the time it took them to explaining their situation and why they all didn’t get along. “Different universes to shape us.” He said, you argued about how that didn’t excuse mistreatment and negligence. Thankfully they all reconciled.

Edge acknowledged they were killers and rightfully so deserved his respect, not fear. Red never cared much before about having respect and fear for them which was understandable.

Blue was excited to finally be able to converse with both Papyrus’ and sternly scold his brother for his lazy attitude. Guess Orange didn’t treat them any different, he was just overprotective of his brother.

Noticing Indigo’s silence you decide to make up with his brother. Black didn’t seem apologetic but he did grumble about how he made the mistake in calling them cannibals. You somewhat regret snapping at him, he could’ve said that in a rude roundabout teasing manner. Nope it was still uncalled for.

“I’m sorry for lashing out at you earlier and everyone else. I’m also sorry for the trap thing earlier I honestly wasn’t trying to hurt any of you, well except maybe your pride, but I don’t want there to be bad marrow between us. I get you all come from different worlds and I don’t know the proper way to socialize or address things. So all I ask for is a little patience and some advice.”

“ADVICE? YOU WANT ADVICE FROM ME?” Black reels.

“Yeah Sweetheart, no offense but that guys terrible with advice.” Black glares at Red and he stares back. Indigo appears behind him, backing his brother up. You were starting to notice a trend here they all shared similarities.

“MUWEH HEHE. EVERYONE THERE IS STILL THE PROBLEM OF OUR NAMES!”

“WHAT? WHAT’S WRONG WITH OUR NAMES?” Black asks.

“OH YES, WELL OTHER ME WHAT SHOULD I BE CALLED IF YOU WILL BE THE ONE KEEPING OUR GLORIOUS NAME?” Giant Papyrus asks politely.

“I DEMAND TO BE CALLED M’LORD.” Black interrupts again. You smile, you wouldn’t mind calling him M’lord. You understand why his brother is so protective of him, he’s precious.

“I’M HAPPY JUST BEING BLUE.”

“But how can you be happy if you’re blue?” Axe states and the other jokesters share a chuckle.

“I WILL TAKE UPON THE NAME DEATH DEALER.” Edge announces.

“Axe hows about we call you...”

“You say a shitty color and I’ll impale you.” It seemed to be a free for all.

“Everyone but the Horror brothers don’t need a new nickname.”

“WHAT ABOUT ME I HATE MY INFERNAL NICKNAME.” Edge pouts, the name suits him so well, but you assume he got nicknamed that for joke material.

“What about you two, it ain’t fair if you don’t get nicknames too. Even if ya are this timelines original it’s creepy to say our own names and mean someone else.” Red points out, motioning to the Tale brothers.

The others were in agreeance. Sans shrugs and Papyrus nods enthusiastically. 

“What about Cyan? Since there’s a color theme?” You suggest.

“No way.”

“Aw come on the rest of us got a color.” Red whines.

“Cyan fits Blue better, not me sorry.” Everyone seemed to agree with that.

“OOO PAPPY WHY DON’T WE CALL YOU MANDARIN, AND PAPYRUS CAN BE CALLED ORANGE?” Orange did not look like he liked that idea at all.

OH you had a great idea! If they were going to stick with colors for names you knew what to call the Papyri. You also knew what to call Axe and Edge so the color theme was consistent.

\-------

“I WANT THE NAME CRIMSON!” The skeleton formally known as Edge complained.

“No way Edge Vermilion is totally your color, I agree.” Vanilla states.

“PSHH, YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS LORD, I WILL ACCEPT NO OTHER TITLE.” Black drops in again.

“I LOVE MY NEW NAME.” The skeleton formally known as Papyrus, the original, squeals.

“I DO TOO! ALTHOUGH I AM SENSING SOMETHING WICKED FROM OUR BROTHERS.” Giant Papyrus adds. They glance at their siblings.

The open skull skeleton formerly known as Axe answers his brothers inquisition, “What? No, we’re on our best behavior aren't we *snickers* Vanilla.”

Sans, the original, just shrugs “I like em, ya sure you’re alright with being called Pumpkin Pap?”

“SANS, OH I MEAN VANILLA. I’M PAPAYA, CRIMSON’S BROTHER IS PUMPKIN.”

Orange catches your signing and laughs “Aw come on Honey you already got a lovely name.”

“WHAT’S THEIR NICKNAME PAPPY?”

“Say that again sweetheart.”

“RaInBoW?” they all ask collectively, except Indigo. He likes to stay quiet, that or he’s still mad at you for insulting his brother earlier. You’ll make amends with him later.

“WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BE CALLED ALL THE COLORS.” Vermilion asks.

You smile wickedly at them and summoned your magic to take form in your eye lights glowing blue circle, cyan oval, lilac triangle, violet square, pink trapezoid, red heart, orange five point star, yellow four point star, green hexagon, and finally the whole spectrum shimmered in your oval eye lights with shapes taking the background. The glow on your bones also shined the multi colors you exploded with.

The boys were …. Their respective colors.

Pumpkin was a darker orange than Orange, and Papaya was pretty much orange save for Orange himself being a lighter hue, Edge was definitely vermilion, Red was red, Blue really was more cyan, and Crimson was a surprising midnight blue while Vanilla was a darker blue than Blue.

“Uh Sweetheart, could ya do that again?” Red asked lavisciously. 

“ARE YOU INSANE? THEY SHOULDN’T BE DOING THAT!!” Vermilion screams.

“Heh, guess soul showing isn’t a big deal to surface monsters.” Crimson states.

“OF COURSE IT’S STILL A BIG DEAL! ARE YOU INSANE SHOWING THESE IDIOTS YOUR COLOR TRAITS!?! ONLY I SHOULD SEE THOSE IN THE PRIVACY OF OUR BEDROOM!” Black screeches, his face was more violet than black and his brothers was a burgundy-ish indigo.

Hearing Crimson say something about your soul, you look down at yourself and see your bones were flushed in your spectrum colors and the turtle neck you’re wearing showed the light show hidden behind your ribcage. You blush a deep pink/red covering your chest as best you could while ‘eeping’ down into the sofa wishing the material would swallow you up.

“Whoo, that was- wait what did you say about her soul showing tendencies?” Vanilla asked and Crimson ushered them out the back door for privacy in the matter. Pumpkin covered you in the green blanket once more.

“WELL THAT WAS EMBARRASSING, BUT YOU KNOW IT’S BETTER TO BE SHY WITH PEOPLE YOU KNOW THEN WITH PEOPLE YOU DON’T.” You could understand how the more eccentric skeletons would think that. They’re extroverts, bashful isn’t in their dictionary.

Yet they all did blush a pretty color, maybe things won’t be so bad. You’ll just have to try, you guess.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UT- Vanilla and Papaya  
> HT- Crimson and Pumpkin  
> US- Blue and Orange  
> SF- Black (M’lord) and Indigo (mutt)  
> UF- Red and Vermilion (Edge)  
> UL- Purrrple and Pink  
> I’m kinda liking the whole fruit/ vegi Papyri lol. Vermilion is a reddish orange that suits Edge perfectly, it’s like scarlet but more orange. Later when UnderLust comes into the picture I may change Pink (UL Papyrus) to Peach heehee cuz he’s a peach super sweet lol.


	6. Here she is Yall!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I will update chapter six when I have chapter six written out lol, but for now enjoy another picture I drew, as requested by Mage_Mitsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP the empty space between the legs and skirt is suppose to be the squiggle lines to make it look like a tutu sorry. IT'S A TUTU YALL!  
> I didn't color it cause I was bound to ruin it if I did so yea. (It took me two weeks T^T) should've seen the emo messes I made before this. ahaha you'll never get the chance I scrapped em all. No one will ever know what I did, except God, and the ghost who watches me like my life's a comedy sitcom. Haha I'm joking.


	7. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and PTSD doesn't mix well, but I think I did a good job :3  
> >:3

You all watch angry cooking shows, then a Disney film, then an action movie and before you know it you’re asleep between Papaya and Pumpkin. You vaguely recall being carried upstairs where you were placed onto a cloud of comfort and you resumed your slumber. It almost felt like how things used to be when your father was alive. He did the same thing. You’d be half asleep as he’d pick you up holding you close to his sternum for just a moment longer before placing you in bed. A tear falls from your closed sockets.

Come morning everyone is friendly and present in the kitchen. The eccentric skeletons are cooking up their favored creations while their siblings keep careful watch over them. 

It’s nice to see them all eating together. Except Pumpkin leaves the room with his breakfast. That’s right his teeth probably made things hard for him to eat. You follow him outside where he goes to sit alone.

“OH HELLO, I’M SORRY BUT I LIKE TO EAT ALONE. JUST A HABIT I PICKED UP UNDERGROUND IT’S NOTHING SERIOUS, I JUST...” You stop him right there, you know why he’s defending himself, it wouldn’t do to appear weak. You know how he feels. 

You reach up to lightly touch his cheek. “I can help you with your jaw, and maybe fix your teeth so they don’t … get in the way.”

His beady eye sockets widen a fraction surprised you knew the exact reason why he preferred to eat alone. His teeth didn’t hurt necessarily, it was more of the fact food would slip through and he’d make a mess. He hated messes and even more so hated himself for looking like a deranged animal while he ate.

“REALLY, HOW?”

“Oh I lost half of my mandible once so I know how pesky the teeth realigning can be. You just have to keep a persistent magical pressure on them until they’re done healing. It’s kinda like human braces. My-” 

“How?” he asked seriously.

You shrug “got blasted off in a fight” You freeze as you notice Pumpkin’s rigid posture and his daunting face. He looked ready to pounce, to kill, to murder. Your fear ridden shaking breaks Pumpkin from his daze.

“OH I’M SORRY LITTLE BONES DID I SCARE YOU? I … TEND TO GET ANGRY WHEN PEOPLE I LOVE ARE HURT. DID YOU REALLY LOSE HALF YOUR MOUTH?”

You relax and take a deep breath even though you don’t need to breathe it’s still comforting sometimes. 

“Oh well yes.”

You open your mouth wide to show him your set of teeth inside. Silently hoping he doesn’t smell breakfast wafting from your open jaw, you point to the left set of caines and point out the difference between them. While you were regrowing your mandible and teeth they came in sharper and more crooked. It was your magic’s way of adapting to ensure your jaw never gets attacked again, kinda like a sewer rat growing porcupine needles to defend itself.

You bet everyone else just thought Pumpkin was hit in the head a bunch of times and that knocked his teeth out of alignment. You can tell otherwise, it was in the detail of Pumpkin and Crimson’s teeth being sharper and more angular to dig into prey. Although with how crooked they are, it may just be true he was hit in the head a lot. Poor guy.

Strangely enough you’re beginning to feel a bond weave between you and these horror bros. You’ve certainly been through similar experiences and understand each other very well. You blush as Pumpkin skims your top row of teeth with his finger. Every skeleton had sensitive bones. Your teeth weren’t sensitive, but the action felt more intimate somehow.

“Wowie they’re very pretty little love.” Pumpkin says just a little too seductively?

“Ahem, am I interrupting?” you both look back to the sliding door where Crimson is eyeing you both with his single blood red eye. You blush a whole new darker pink at the assumption of something naughty taking place and shake your head. You didn’t realize how close Pumpkin got until your skulls smacked eachother with a clack.

“OWIE. WHAT WERE WE TALKING ABOUT?”

“Teeth” you supply with a chirp.

“Oh no, don’t tell me you got him started on that. Pap you can’t take their teeth for your collection no matter how pretty.”

C-collection?

“I WASN’T THINKING THAT BROTHER. I WOULD NEVER DISFIGURE A FELLOW MONSTER FOR THEIR PEARLY WHITES. BUT YOU MUST COME SEE LOVELY’S SET SHE HAS INGROWN FANGS LIKE ME.”

“My mandible was blown off when I was younger.” you blurt out hoping to steer this conversation away from the creepy collection thing. You don’t want to judge them, but you certainly don’t want to know.

“What.” he says turning menacing like Pumpkin did. The black pupil would shrink until it was almost non existent and his grin would stretch just a little more adding to the insanity look he was giving off. It’s a defensive tactic, appear more threatening than whatever was threatening you.

“IT’S TRUE BROTHER! COME LOOK AT THEIR BATTLE SCARS.”

Black must’ve been eavesdropping just around the corner because he comes out demanding to know about your so called battle scars. Oh and to give you a bomb burrito, YAY!

You’re back inside with the others leaving Pumpkin to eat in peace. You finish off the burrito Black brought and thank him.

“I love your bomb burritos.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT THEY’RE- YOU DO? HA! I WIN. THE FEMALE LIKES MY FOOD BEST.”

“Hey now that’s not fair she hasn’t tasted my bro’s cooking, it’s  _ killer  _ sweet.” Crimson jokes with a wink.

“Yeah, ya could say  _ it’s to die _ for.” Red adds.

“ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU WRETCHED COMEDIANS. TELL ME FEMALE WHY HAVE YOU DECIDED ON THE NAME BOMB BURRITO?”

“Cause it’s da bomb.” Orange jokes, you see Indigo crack a smile.

“SILENCE!”

“IT’S OBVIOUSLY DUE TO THE RADIOACTIVE QUALITIES YOUR FOOD OOZES.” Vermilion includes.

“QUIET YOU. MY FOOD DOES NOT OOZE, UNLIKE YOUR DISGUSTING GREASE PAN.” Black counters.

“EXCUSE YOU! MY LASAGNA IS TOP QUALITY!”

“NO I HAVE TO AGREE WITH BLACK ON THIS ONE, YOUR LASAGNA DOES HAVE A LAYER OF GREASE PERSPIRATION ON IT.” Blue announces.

Vermilion looks shocked at Blue’s confession, Papaya seems to agree with a nod. Before the shit storm can really take place you give your answer.

“I call it that cause they always explode in my mouth, I love it.” Vermilion seems to have choked on the insult he was going to deliver and everyone seems just as taken back.

“What? What did I say something wrong?”

“No doll, yer perfect heh hehe.” Vermilion smacks his brother as the others blush their respective hues. What? What did you say?

“Anyway, if everyone’s done with breakfast we gotta go to town to restock supplies. Crim you and your bro can pick whatever store you wanna visit, but it’d probably be best we stick together so nobody confuses me for you and vice versa.”

“Fine, but you won’t complain about what we buy.”

“Deal.”

“WONDERFUL AND WHILE YOU THREE ARE TOGETHER ME AND BLUE CAN HELP LITTLE BONES FIND SOME BETTER CLOTHES.” Pumpkin looked like he wanted to join.

“YES MWEH HEH HEH YOU’LL BE AT THE PINNACLE OF FASHION SOON MISS BONES ARE YOU EXCITED?”

You weren’t sure, you did like clothes and all that other stuff girls are supposed to like, but honestly you were fine with what you had. Weren’t you already rockin this turtleneck?

“We’ll stop and get Ice cream as a treat so you don’t wanna miss out heh ha.” As soon as the words ‘Ice’ and ‘cream’ came out of his mouth you jumped on him nodding enthusiastically for your only weakness. Ice cream should be every skeleton’s weakness. Bone enriching milk swirled with vibrant colors and frozen flavors. You’re drooling just thinking about it.

“YES LET’S GO!” “LET’S GO ALREADY THEN.” “HURRY IT UP.” “EEEEE.” 

\---------

You’re excited to go shopping, to have ice cream, and generally just be with others of your kind. You didn’t think about it, but you get hyped up on the realization you’ll be seeing more monsters. 

Don’t worry Dad, I’ll live your dream for you!

There wasn’t enough room in the car for everyone so they all agreed to teleport via teleporting siblings. You decide to tag along with Blue and Orange. There was something inviting about his hoodie, maybe it’s because it’s orange and reminded you of the sunlight. Your father did tell you that the weather can affect a person's mood. Geeze, you have to stop it with these recollections.

The whoosh through Darkness wasn’t alarming at all. You were too focused on your thoughts to notice it pass by.

You all appear in front of a shop. Oh wow, this was really happening! You rush in past the sliding doors. Oh wow, you never appreciated sliding doors before or anything the modern world got to enjoy, because you lived a life of solitude. 

You look at everything everywhere this is so cool, this is-

Human.

There’s a human.

They were heading for Blue, your friends! You jump in front of Blue and snarl loudly and viciously hiss at them. The human stops dead in their tracks. You herd Blue back keeping your eyes locked on the human. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING MISS BONES!?” Blue grabs your shoulders nudging you forward towards what you registered as danger. You hiss venomously. 

“Hey whoa no need for that they’re a friend, right Blue?” Orange says thinking that’ll calm you down. You’re too agitated and angry for several reasons to register his sentence. You were focused on your inner turmoil. 

‘Why were you in a human store? Why are you all exposing yourselves to a human? They’re going to draw attention to your existence and then the hunters will come. What if they’re already here! Was this a trap… no the guys wouldn’t do that to you right?

You focus the flow of your magic to prepare for an attack. 

“Relax. Look Honey, he isn’t gonna hurt any of us. His name’s Glen he’s a pretty good guy. Sorry about this Glen.”

“I thought monsters were cool with humans, Oh...” You hiss at the human as he speaks. Still not registering they were having a simple conversation you become confused. You’re starting to lose your fire. That is until another human approaches and you roar like a raptor at them to get back.

They’re not fazed by your intimidation and put a hand on their hip.

“What is going on here?” You don’t like the tone and feel of this human woman, they were tough and intimidating. In your panic glazed eyes she was like a dominant wolf, the leader of a pack of humans who’s going to tear you to shreds and eat your dust. You hiss and crouch low to slingshot yourself at her.

“PUPPY GRAB THEM!” Black seemed to notice what you were going to do and interceded. Indigo grabs you from behind catching you mid lift off and holds you. You bite his arm fearful he was holding you for the humans to experiment with. You struggle but he holds fast. 

Their voices come jumbled as you bite, kick, and scratch Indigo to let you go. You’re starting to feel that paranoia take control as you watch the human woman approach you. They were betraying you! It was all a farce, a lie, they tricked you. Your own species! 

They’re holding a weapon and you get a flashback to that gun that blew off half your face. You fire projectile bones, and pull up a defensive wall of bones. Deep down somewhere drowning in the fear, you still believed in them. 

Your projectiles are destroyed by someone else's magical attack and your bone construct is avoided as the human reaches around with their weapon pulling the trigger. You’re so shocked and scared you freak out when the liquid hits your face.

It’s acid! It’s acid! You flashback to the time a group of hunters dressed up on Halloween and tricked you and your father. Making themselves seem harmless while hunting you they carried what you thought were harmless water guns. Those painful burns lasted weeks.

You tear yourself from Indigo with murderous intent summoning all your magic to decimate the area. Indigo stops you by grabbing you again and there’s a sense of vertigo as you’re teleported away.

Once you regain your senses and can think again you tense up as you make out Indigo holding you down, wait no it wasn’t tight enough to be a hold. You feel around sensing you were back at the house. Safe. They didn’t betray you!

“Hey. You’re safe now we’re not there no more. We’re home.” he whispers in your earhole then licks it. If it was meant to distract you it failed as you realize it was just you and him.

“THE OTHERS!” You yell.

“We’re right here, open your sockets.” Red suddenly says.

“No, the acid.” you reply wanting to break down and cry. You hated humans, you didn’t want to admit it because hatred will taint a soul if kept bottled up long enough.

“Acid? Honey it was just water.” that was Orange.

“THAT’S RIGHT GLEN AND BRE WOULD NEVER HURT A MONSTER. IT WAS JUST A JOKE. YOU KNOW...BAD KITTY?” Blue says.

“It wasn’t a joke when those assholes shot us with acid and melted our clothes! Exposing us on the street and chasing us seven miles with melting bones!” you snap kicking futilely but Indigo wasn’t letting you go again. 

Blue was taken back in horror.

“It’s not fucking acid alright. Things are different now so open your fucking sockets so you can see you’re not in any danger and calm the fuck down.” Red barks.

“RED WHILE I AGREE THEY MUST STOP PANICKING, YOUR CHOICE OF LANGUAGE AND TONE IS NOT HELPING.” 

“Hey uh permission to touch your shoulder?” Vanilla was on your right his hand was outstretched above you. They others must have contacted him, because Crimson was with him next to Papaya. You were using your other colorless sight to assess the environment. You nod and try to breathe deep calming breaths. 

“What happened? Back there I mean.” he’s interrupted as he simply holds your shoulder sending calming waves of magic. You relax tremendously accepting his magic.

“Ya can’t expect her to suddenly be friendly with humans just cuz they tolerate us now. They chased her all her life and killed her father ‘Nilla. That shit doesn’t go away.”

You nod to confirm Crimson’s words.

“PTSD THEN? I RESEARCHED IT A WHILE BACK. I’M SO SORRY LOVELY WE’LL WARN YOU NEXT TIME.” Papaya announces.

“OH I’M SORRY TOO. THEY REALLY ARE NICE HUMANS WE HANG OUT TO EXERCISE A LOT.” Blue tells you.

“IT’S TRUE LITTLE BONES. WE’LL BE SURE TO LET BRE HUMAN KNOW YOU DON’T APPRECIATE HER JOKE. SHE MEANT IT IN GOOD FUN WE ASSURE YOU.”

“Yeah yer face not melting off is proof of that. Ya gonna open your sockets now?” Red says gruffly.

You peek and see they were telling the truth. The shame and disappointment of your actions comes full force into your conscience. 

“I’m sorry.”

“IT’S NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR. WE SHOULD’VE GONE TO MUFFSIN’S TAILOR SHOP INSTEAD.” Vermilion addresses.

“Yeah, let’s take the little girl to a kink shop. Great idea Vermilion.” Vanilla seems to disagree. 

“I’m not a little girl. I still have magic to spare if you wanna see just how grown up I really am. I could take you all on.” you say.

“OH SURE LIKE YOU COULD TAKE US ON WHEN YOU COULDN’T EVEN TAKE ON TWO MEASLY HUMANS.”

“I’ve taken on a squadrons of humans before Black.”

“PSH YOU’VE NEVER TAKEN DOWN A SQUADRON OF MONSTERS.” Vermilion adds taking Black’s side.

“Whole different ballpark sweetheart, yer no match.” Red adds.

“Really? What about the bone daggers aimed at your throats?” you bite out. Give em a taste of what they did to you.

The atmosphere turned sludge thick once everyone realized they were at your mercy. It all felt wrong. You felt shameful for turning your anger on them.

“Relax I know the majority of you only have one to low HP. I’m not dusting anyone today.” You dispel the magical attacks. You get a couple of evil eyes, but you see a glint of respect in the fell siblings eyes. 

You sigh a big sigh relaxing completely. Indigo licks you again, oddly enough you were still atop him. Peeking you open your sockets, figuring if you didn’t feel pain digging into your bones they had to be telling the truth and you were in the wrong here.

“You guys scared me. I, I thought you were all liars holding me so they could kill me. Wow I’m being dumb it’s just, it’s so hard to adjust.” the tears you kept back flow forward and you feel even worse knowing how pitiful and pathetic you must look in front of them all. 

“Yeah we get it. Hey Black had it worse when he found out he wasn’t the only Sans in existence.” Crimson tries to cheer you up.

“Yeah talk about a temper tantrum. Heh heh if the humans could forgive that they’ll forgive ya too sweetheart. No worries.”

“But he is.” They looked at you in confusion “He’s the only swapfell Sans/ Black in all existence. I mean he is himself, even though you’re all copies or whatever you’re not the same person exactly ya know?”

“THAT’S RIGHT YOU FOOL, AND DAMMIT WOMAN CALL ME MY LORD ALREADY. BROTHER GET OFF THEM ALREADY THEY’RE NOT EVEN BITING YOU SO STOP DROOLING ON THE ONLY ARTICLE OF CLOTHING THEY HAVE.”

You crane your neck to see Indigo was simply holding your shoulder in his jaw. Why? He wasn’t biting hard or anything really. 

“So who’s this monster tailor who sells kinky stuff?”

 

\------

 

You show up at the monster tailor shop and are pleasantly surprised by the Lolita fashion and punk theme it’s got going on. Vanilla left to another place with Crimson and his brother making good on his promise of letting them shop for themselves as well as restocking for the main house. So it was just you, the swap bros, and the universal fell pair.

There were hundreds of tiny spider monsters in the corner webs which seemed to litter the entire ceiling. You squeal with joy greeting them all with your eye lights shining in gentle light as they string down to you and skitter across your form.

“Ohhuhu I see you’re not afraid of spiders dear. What can I do for you?”

“MISS OTHER MUFFET WE ARE HERE TO GET LOVELY BONES SOME CLOTHES. THERE ARE NO HUMANS IN HERE CORRECT?”

“Unfortunately no, they’re all too scared of me and my little dearies.”

“Cool, we’ll be borrowing the whole shop then. Little doll here can’t stand humans. They’re a surface monster, she has some bad blood with ‘em.”

“Did you say they’re from the surface? Oh do tell me deary, are there others?” 

You shake your head solemnly. 

“Oh, well feel free to ask me anything or browse to your souls content. I assume the former captain of the guard will be paying for today's purchases and or damages correct?”

“YES, NOW WHERE IS YOUR FEMININE SELECTION.”

“Same place as last time.”

“GOOD. RED TAKE HER OVER THERE AND FIND HER SOMETHING SUITABLE I’M GOING TO LOOK FOR THE RIGHT BATTLE SHOES. FOR THEM, NOT FOR ME I ALREADY HAVE A SUBSTANTIAL AMOUNT.”

“Damn right you do.” Red mutters under his breath.

“Hey Red why don’t we let Blue, Black and Papaya find her clothes. I got a mission in mind for us three amigos in the back.” Orange wiggles his bone brows in a suggestive manner. You wonder what’s in the back.

“Alright girls stuff is over there, changing rooms right there, and the rest is everywhere else. What’s in the back Orange?” Red didn’t seem to know the whole store by heart it seemed.

“Oh you’ll see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Neko! for Beta reading my work and helping me get my shit together lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D haha you were expecting something dirty PLOT TWIST~

“Yer shitting me.”

“Wow.” Indigo says in mock exasperation to Red’s disbelief, they should’ve known. Orange has a problem.

The three of them were in Underswap Tuffet’s newly opened restaurant cafe. Undertale Muffet worked and lived here too. The two of them had a natural talent for sweets while Muffsin coming from Red’s world developed her talents elsewhere. As for Swapfell’s own spider queen, she still wandered around as a drug deal-err merchant sales madam. The spider monsters wanted to stay close by each other, so they opened up shop back to back combining their clans. 

Orange purchases three bottles of honey and gets chugging.

“Dude, I thought there was gonna be a sin section back here.”

“Heehee is that Red? Muffsin only permits real monsters to the basement. Missy might sell you a one time ticket for entrance.” Tuffet giggled as her regular sugar addict sat down to blow all his money.

“And where can we find her?” Red asks.

“Down in the basement.” Tuffet replies.

“Right, so the place where we can’t get in unless we have the damn ticket which just so happens to be where we can’t get it.”

“That’s right, are these imbeciles bothering you Tuffsy?” Muffet comes in with a leer Muffsin must’ve taught her. 

Red swears these bitches are out for him. 

“I got a keycard.”

“How the fuck didja get that?”

Indigo gives a slightly creepy smile, his own gold tooth glinting back at Red. 

“She’s a friend.” he says simply, if he was smoking he’d billow smoke into Red’s face.

“And Boss says I have problems. Alright let’s go check it out.” If Red was lucky maybe then this version of the oversized creepy crawler will be at least tolerable if Indigo’s friends with her.

While the two of them shuffle back into the tailor shop and head for a door leading downstairs, you’re ushered into the dressing room. Papaya and Blue had a lot of fun gathering outfits for you, but you had no sense of style. You didn’t know which article went with what.

“HERE, THIS SHIRT, THESE SHORTS, AND THIS JACKET.”

“OH NO WEAR THIS DRESS INSTEAD WITH THAT JACKET.”

“YES THAT MATCHES. OH TRY THESE GLOVES WITH IT TOO.”

“PAPAYA THOSE GLOVES ARE TOO COOL, THIS IS A CUTE DRESS.”

“WELL WHY CAN’T SHE BE BOTH CUTE AND COOL? A DOUBLE COMBO BREAKER, IT’LL SURELY TURN HEADS.”

“MWEHHEHEH I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK.”

You couldn’t argue, the dress was cute. On the other hand you still didn’t have underwear. You would kill for a bra right now. Having gotten healthier you’re no longer numb everywhere which meant your sensitive spots were exposed to the texture of the clothes. You didn’t have blobs of fat, but your breast bones were hypersensitive. Sometimes it sucks to be a girl. 

You remember back when you started to notice the changes in your body. You thought your soul was trying to abandon you. You smile remembering the echoing rasp of your fathers laugh at your silly fear. You shrugged on the jacket and walked out to show your two dressers. They nodded and gave you more clothes to try.

You blush, not because of the attention, you expected that. You’re blushing because your magic was stirring in an aroused way. That’s embarrassing! 

“Um guys. I can’t um wear any of these.”

“HUH WHY NOT?”

“DO YOU NOT LIKE PANTS?”

You snicker while there may have been some days you despised the article of clothing that wasn’t the problem.

“It’s a little unprecedented to shop for clothes technically naked.” you cough subtly into your hand to make the hint clear.

“YES THAT’S WHY WE’RE HERE.”

“I mean, I need underwear first.” you blush brighter.

“OF, OF COURSE.” Blue stutters.

“I THINK WE SHOULD LET HER PICK HER DELICATES BLUE. LET’S SEE WHAT VERMILLION FOUND IN THE ARMORY SECTION.”

“Will you be ok alone Miss Bones?” Blue whispers to you.

“Yes Blue, I’m good. I’ll ask Miss Muffsin to accompany me.”

Breathing a sigh of relief you seek out the shop owner. The spiders direct you by forming an arrow pointing downstairs. You descend the stairs and balk at the sight of Red hanging upside down in a web cocoon.

“Oh and who’s this? Come for some fun deary? Hee ha! He’s all yours.”

“Hey m’lady.” Indigo says, spooking you.

“Oh so you know this one as well Mutty. Hmm they’re well structured, but are they good enough I wonder.” 

Huh?

“M’Lord wants ‘em.”

“And you?” she asks.

Indigo just smiles as he circles around you and slinks an arm around your hip pulling you into him. You’re a little peeved knowing they were talking about some kind of ownership over you. You’re not a thing. On the other hand you suppose you wouldn’t mind belonging to someone. There’s something sweet about it. 

No wait you’re getting confused, it’s sweet that two people would stick together through thick and thin. Mutt-err Indigo has definitely seen the thick and thin of whatever his relationship with his brother is. You know they love each other, what with how hostile Indigo became when you threatened his bro. All of the brothers seemed like that. Is it wrong of you to want a connection like that?

You sigh and take Indigo’s hand. Remembering something he did before you bite his wrist. He’s shocked and stutters on his words. Releasing his arm you dig a boney diget into his sternum.

“I’m not in the mood to be hassled. I’m not a thing, and that’s for biting me earlier.”

“Lick.”

“What?”

“I licked you too.”

You blush and not wanting to make a fool of yourself in front of the ‘tough’ monsters you cover your embarrassment with anger.

“Go fuck yourself.” He smiles so you don’t feel bad for cussing.

“Oh ho, maybe I jumped the gun. Hello sweet petite, I’m Missy welcome to our sinful paradise. You want any  _ heehee _ extreme stuff come to me, if not browse around to your souls content.”

Ok, you’re not sure what kind of initiation that was, but you’re glad you passed and you won’t have to hang from the ceiling like Red. You poke his cranium and he growls making you laugh.

 

HOLY SHIT! Were all underwear sections this scandalous? No wonder it’s downstairs. 

“If Missy handles the extreme stuff, what’s all this stuff down here?”

“Foreplay.” Indigo answers. Your bones blush and you’re getting worried with the magic that’s collecting. Willing it away you think about a sad puppy. Aww, using your imagination you make the puppy in your head happy.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING RE- HOLY SHIT WHAT’S ALL THIS!” Vermillion came to join the party.

“VERMILLION LANGUAGE!”

“UH MISS BONES ARE YOU IN HERE?”

You wave and get distracted with an article of clothing you must have.

“Hey what’d I miss?” Orange appears next to you, frightening you. 

At some point Vermillion must’ve freed Red, because he also appears on the other side also frightening you. It’s a double jump.

“The fuck is wrong with these bitches? Oh hey sweetheart. Yo Boss they’re over here.”

“THERE YOU ARE. WHAT ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND YOUR HANDS?” Papaya ask so innocently. Why Pap? 

You start sweating pink.

“Yeah whatcha hiding honey.” Orange sounded drunk? How, where? Right Teleporting dumb question. 

You forgot all about Black as he manages to sneak up behind you snatching the article of embarrassing clothing.

“MWEHA….” Silence follows suit as Black holds up the lacy bra.

“Oh is that your size too Black?” you say ever so sweetly relishing in his dark blush while managing to keep your own down.

“If you boys want to keep hovering over me, I’m sure I can find the perfect set of dildos to shove up your uptight asses. Papaya, Blue that doesn’t include you two. I still need time to pick out my delicates.” You felt like ‘the shit’ and dainty at the same time, it was a wonderful feeling.

“OF COURSE LITTLE BONES, WE’LL BE UPSTAIRS WHEN YOU’RE FINISHED.” The two retreat while Black chases Red for laughing.

Orange gives you two finger guns with a flirtatious wink and vanishes. Yep he’s wasted, and it’s not even noon yet, for shame. Vermillion doesn’t seem fazed by your threat and continues to look at the feminine wear unashamed. You quirk a bone brow at him.

He scoffs “OH PLEASE YOU’RE A MARSHMALLOW. ALTHOUGH THE THREAT WAS CUTE.” he smiles all condescending like. Marshmallow huh. 

You walk over to the counter where Missy was watching the whole ordeal with twinkling mirth in her eyes.

“Hiya Missy, you said you got the best fix right? Do you have any chastity belts for Dick lord over there?” she squashes a giggle and clears her throat. “Sure do.”

“HA, AND EXACTLY HOW WILL A CHASTITY BELT PROVE YOU’RE BAD.”

“Oh my daddy taught me lots of ways to please a guy. He also taught me all the fun ways to torture a  _ prick _ .” You giggle at your own joke, confident and powerful.

Vermillion twitches in agitation to the joke for a moment you thought you saw his mouth tip up into a smile, but it would seem not. He refrained from the usual rebuttal which was wise, because if he said anything sarcastic or otherwise about your daddy he’ll end up in one of your traps indecent and exposed for the vultures to peck at.

You return to the store above and miss the cool scent of the earth already. Thankfully Missy said you could wear what you were going to purchase which was great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow

**Author's Note:**

> UT- Vanilla and Papaya  
> HT- Crimson and Pumpkin  
> US- Blue and Orange  
> SF- Black (M’lord) and Indigo (mutt)  
> UF- Red and Vermilion (Edge)  
> UL- Purrrple and Pink  
> GT G.S and G.P


End file.
